


How It Went

by Lillinet (IzarVesperes)



Series: Defensores de Paris [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzarVesperes/pseuds/Lillinet
Summary: Cuando todos los problemas se te juntan, mucha alternativa no tenés.





	1. Time Flyes Away

**Time Flyes Away**

El crujido de las pisadas sobre madera desvencijada la despertó de un respingo. Ladybug tardó unos momentos en entender dónde estaba, qué estaba haciendo y, más importante, por qué. El dónde, era fácil, estaba escondida entre cajas, con el cuerpo de Chat Noir igual de dormido que ella y ronroneando. En la fabrica que aún seguía abandonada. El qué, era obvio; esconderse. ¿Por qué? Oh, porque estaban probando la habilidad de trabajo de equipo de las nuevas adiciones a lo que antes había sido un dúo.

No hacía mucho que estaban allí, debían ser quince minutos, pero… dios, estaban tan cansados los dos que cualquier momento era bueno para dormir. Pero cualquiera. Desde recreos en horario de clases, el tiempo que el autobús tardaba en llegar las paradas de su casa a clases y viceversa; entre bocado y bocado de comida, entre pregunta y pregunta de la tarea…

¿La razón? Desde que Hawk Moth empezó a enzañarse con ellos y hasta que no pudieron dar abasto siendo dos, su salud y energías se vieron afectados. El Maestro Fu fue cauto en proponerle a Marinette que eligiese a los nuevos poseedores de los Miraculous de la abeja y del zorro; él mismo buscó al nuevo poseedor del Miraculous de la Tortuga. Que toda esa búsqueda quedara reducida a los compañeros de su propia clase era otra historia. Todavía no podía tragar la idea de haber elegido a Chloé, pero eso fue una decisión que tomó por consejo de Adrien, aunque este no estuviese tan al tanto..

En fin, con un grupo nuevo, venía un montón de cuestiones que nunca se planteó o quiso hacerlo. Como, por ejemplo, el tener que incentivarlos a que preservaran su identidad secreta a toda costa (se ganó una mirada de Alya por eso, ya que como Marinette, nunca tuvo una charla en la que le ofrecio ser la poseedora del Zorro, solo dejó caer los accesorios en los bolsos de ambas nuevas poseedoras cuando estas no miraban); que se comprometieran con el patrullaje o incentivarlos a que trabajaran en equipo. Lo último también tenía que aplicarselo a ella misma y a Chat Noir. Ellos eran buenos haciendo lo que sabían hacer… contando con el otro y les resultaba complicado introducir a los demás en su dinámica.

Por eso, y por consejo de su madre, empezó con la idea de ejercicios o pequeños juegos. El de hoy eran las Escondidas. Chat y ella debían buscar al nuevo trío y viceversa. No fue mucho problema para encontrarlos. Entre las discusiones y desacuerdos, sumado a las veces que se negaban a compartir espacios reducidos con el otro… el duo Ladybug-Chat Noir los encontró todas y cada una de las veces. Mientras que el nuevo trío, no. Fracasaban una y otra vez con el tema del limite de tiempo impuesto (oh, si, Marinette incluso les dio un limite de tiempo).

Y eso, los llevó a estar ahí. Seguramente, la intención no fue quedar uno casi sobre el otro y dormidos. Siendo francos, estaban cansados los dos. No estaba en sus planes invertir parte del poco tiempo libre que tenían intentando hacer que actuarán como un equipo. Llevaban semanas sin dormir las horas acostumbradas y por ende se quedaban dormidos en donde podían.

Ladybug quiso buscar su yo-yo para ver como estaban de tiempo, sin embargo, Chat Noir decidió acomodarse un poco más y se vio atrapada en el medio. Seguía ronroneando por la proximidad de ambos y lejos de molestarle en líneas generales, le molestaba en el momento. El sonido mas la vibración era algo tan placentero y continuo que no tardaba mucho en volver a cerrar los ojos y sentir sueño.

Si no estuviese tan cansada, muy probablemente lo hubiese despertado. Pero, vamos. Apenas podía cumplir con las obligaciones estudiantiles, familiares y dormir, por estar dando todo lo que podía para proteger a París. Ni a ella ni a Adrien les quedaba tiempo para salir con amigos o, bueno, entre ellos.

Pudieron salir y estar juntos lejos de sus ocupaciones como héroes durante un mes. Treinta días. Y ni siquiera es que habían estado tranquilos, sino desgastados por los enemigos cada vez más poderosos. No habían podido invertir su tiempo en algo que no fuese un paseo casual. ¿Cine? nah, la vez que lo intentaron tuvieron que irse a mitad de función por un ataque de un Akuma. ¿Parque de Diversiones? Ni bien terminaron de pagar las entradas, un akumatizado se alzó en el mismo parque. ¿Recital? Ja, se quedaron dormidos en sus propias casas, después de volver de otro ataque. Ni siquiera pudieron quedar en un café y disfrutar de una charla amena.

Con el tiempo, desistieron y se resignaron a las caminatas casuales y comida al paso. Cuando lo empezaban a disfrutar, el Maestro Fu sugirió nuevas adiciones al equipo y todos sus esquemas de horarios se fueron por el inodoro.

Así que, se dejó llevar un poco y se acomodó como pudo antes de caer dormida respirando el perfume de Adrien y sintiendo las vibraciones del ronroneo continuo.

* * *

 

Rena Rouge tardó su tiempo en encontrarlos, a pesar de todo, todavía no estaba muy interiorizada con sus sentidos aumentados cada vez que se transformaba. Funcionaban cuando querían y cómo querían, a pesar de la intención de hacer uso de ellos. Por ello, chocaba bastante con Queen Bee por eso. Honestamente, tenía actitud muy demandante aquella mujer y hacía honor a su nombre de heroína.

En fin, los encontró por el ronroneo de Chat Noir y lo que pareció el ronquido de Ladybug. Ni Queen Bee ni Carapace pudieron resistir la idea de sacarles una foto o filmarlos para después molestarlos con ello. Rena Rouge también lo habría hecho, de no ser que por ese gesto de ambos, tomó un poco de consciencia de la situación que los rodeaba.

Marinette vivía durmiendo a cada segundo que podía del día y no le pareció muy raro. Ella era de dormir o llegar tarde porque era algo usual en ella. Estaba acostumbrada; no se le ocurrió pensar que ese cansancio se debía a sus labores como Ladybug. Pero ahora era Ladybug la que estaba durmiendo y nada menos que acompañada de Chat Noir. Parecían  _compañeros de siesta_ , un término que vio en una serie estadounidense una vez y se aplicaba bastante bien a ellos dos(1).

—A ver, ¿se mueven?—empujando a Carapace con mas sutileza que a Queen Bee, se abrió paso hasta Chat Noir y Ladybug y sacudió a la segunda hasta que se despertó.

—¿Huh?—con voz cargada de sueño y a penas abriendo los ojos, Ladybug respondió.

—¿Disfrutando la siesta, jefa?— preguntó cargando las palabras de ironía.


	2. There Is No Boss Here.

**There Is No Boss Here.**

Ladybug miró a un lado, miró a otro y a otro más. Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta que había sido atrapada durmiendo con Chat Noir, lanzó uno de esas exclamaciones avergonzadas muy de Marinette. Rena Rough se preguntó si para los demás no era obvia la identidad de Ladybug porque no la conocían fuera de ese ámbito. Chat reaccionó, dando un respingo, un salto y sacando el bastón dispuesto a pelear.

—Buenos reflejos, pero creo que no son necesarios—acotó Rena.

—¿Así que a los dos grandes se les da por dormir juntos?—inquirió Carapace con una sonrisa que hablaba por sí sola.

Ladybug y Chat Noir intercambiaron varias miradas antes de que Chat respondiese con su tono relajado de siempre.

—Bueno, no es algo que prefiera ocultar...—dejó caer con una sonrisilla que le valió una mirada de parte de su compañera—. Oh, vamos, milady, como si estuvieras en una posición de negarte.

Ella bufó, mitad en chiste, mitad en serio. No tenía por qué ocultar su relación con él, aunque tampoco deseaba que lo supiera todo el mundo (sus padres y Alya podrían llenarla de preguntas… inoportunas); además, era parte del carácter usual de su compañero.

—Solo nos quedamos dormidos, gran cosa—suspiró ella quitando importancia al asunto.

Rena Rouge le dio una mirada de circunstancias.

—Sí, claro—dijo con un tono incrédulo que Ladybug se quedó en el molde. Conocía ese tono de Alya—. ¿Cuantas horas de sueño tienes?

Ladybug se encogió de hombros.

—No es nada del otro mundo, solo son un par de responsabilidades personales y…

—Aja, claro—asintió Rena cruzándose de brazos—. Mentir, dejamelo a mi; que es mi especialidad.

Ladybug intercambió una mirada con Chat Noir. Otra más que empezaba con las alusiones a su traje. Genial. Con uno le bastaba. Y eso que ella estuvo reticente a darle el Miraculous del Zorro a ella por todo el rollo que hubo entre ellos con Vulpina. Se llevó una mano a la frente y resopló, uno de los efectos de dormir poco, en ella, era el mal humor.

—No muchas, honestamente—Chat Noir se adelantó a responder, notando el humor en su compañera—. Ninguno de los dos, si te interesa saber. Hemos estado haciendo nuestras horas de patrullaje además estar pensando cómo solucionar "esto"

Con un gesto de la mano, hizo un círculo señalando a los cinco. Queen Bee se cruzó de brazos, ahora siendo ella la enojada.

—Nosotros no estamos haciendo horas de patrullaje ¿Por qué?—inquirió, aunque su pregunta iba más dirigida a Carapace que a Ladybug o Chat Noir.

El aludido se encogió de hombros.

—Es una buena pregunta ¿por qué no?—él la imitó en el cruzarse de brazos.

Ladybug se masajeó la sien.

—Ya lo hablamos. Si aún no conocen la totalidad de sus poderes, o no saben controlarlo… No podemos poner en riesgo a las personas porque sí. Si cometen un error estando solos…

—Ehm, que recuerde, cometieron demasiados por su propia cuenta—señaló Queen Bee y Ladybug tuvo que morderse la lengua antes de responder.

—Estabamos solos y no teníamos a nadie que nos ayudara—se adelantó Chat Noir y ella lo miró con cierto enojo—. Más allá de nuestros propios kwamis. Ustedes, sí. Milady solo busca hacer las cosas más placenteras para ustedes, para todos.

—¿Y hacer estos juegos tontos es la solución?—espetó Queen Bee—. Nosotros también tenemos otras responsabilidades que atender.

Esta vez, Chat no necesitó chequear como estaba Ladybug para ver si intercedía por ella o cosas eran obvias.

—Es un ambiente seguro, así que… sí—se encogió de hombros—. Pero si tienen alguna queja o duda o creen que puede hacerse de otra manera, pueden decirnos.

Chat dudó, miró a Ladybug que, sencillamente, no estaba mirando a nadie y tenía una expresión de fastidio.

—Miren, somos un equipo. Los cinco estamos juntos en esto y la idea es… bueno, hacer las cosas juntos. Así como milady y yo no tenemos problemas en …

—Ser un grano en el trasero—acotó Rena Rouge. Queen Bee rió en respuesta, secundando la opinión. Las dos se rieron en conjunto.

Al menos, algo de compañerismo había. Chat Noir hizo un gesto como permitiendo aquello, no es como si lo pudiese no-permitir; estaría yendo en contra de lo que predicaba.

—Sí, bueno. Ustedes también pueden decirnos que les molesta o que no quieren o lo-que-sea—suspiró.

Con la mano más cercana, tomó a Ladybug de la cintura y la atrajo más hacia él. Ella dejó de estar enojada unos segundos para cohibirse y mirarlo. Chat le guiñó un ojo antes de volver la vista a los demás.

—No hay una cadena de mando o un líder, o un jefe o… —movió la mano para dar a entender cualquier otro posible sinónimo—, lo que sea. Nosotros también estamos aprendiendo a tener que… trabajar con más personas de la que estamos acostumbrados.

Rena Rouge suspiró y asintió.

—No nos dejen de lado en las decisiones. En ninguna —pidió ella—. Ustedes no pueden estar privandose del sueño solo por… lo que sea que hagan.

—rutas de patrullaje, lluvia de ideas para ver cómo podemos unirnos como grupo, tecnicas y tacticas durante combate, planes en situaciones...—ante la mirada de los tres, Chat Noir calló—. Varias cosas, sí.

—Bueno, empiecen a incluirnos—insistió Queen Bee.

Terminaron marchándose una hora después, con muy poca tinta en el tintero. Ladybug estaba sentada sobre una de las cajas, intentando no dormirse, mientras pasaba a limpio las anotaciones hechas de todo lo propuesto. Chat Noir se le acercó una vez despachado el resto del equipo. Espero a que levantara la vista y le sonriera para sentarse al lado de ella. El ronroneo empezó solo. Por el día, cancelaron las patrullas nocturnas.

—Vaya día—comentó para iniciar la conversación. Ella resopló, pero asintió sin decir nada—. Al menos, empezaran a patrullar y quizás…

Una mirada de ella lo hizo callar.

—No tendría mis expectativas demasiado altas, gatito—comentó. Chat le sonrió y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Con la mano más cercana, le acarició el brazo distraídamente.

—Yo sí. Es bueno tener un pensamiento positivo de vez en cuando—respondió. Ladybug sonrió y asintió, acordando con él.

—Es bueno que uno de los dos lo tenga—comentó. Después de una pausa,no tardó en agregar—. Gracias por lo de hoy.

—Somos un equipo, milady—se encogió de un hombro, restándole importancia al asunto—. Estamos juntos en todo.

Hubo silencio y ella dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para acariciar la cabeza del rubio quien no puso resistencia alguna al mimo. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Chat Noir cambiara de posición e hiciera que ella quedara recostada sobre él, a merced de caricias en el cabello y en el brazo al que alcanzaba. Ella, al igual que él momentos antes, no se opuso y, al rato, Chat Noir pudo notar que dormía de nuevo.


	3. A Unexpected Dinner

**A Unexpected Dinner**

Entró a la habitación por el minúsculo balcón cargando a Ladybug en brazos y la mochila de clases de ella en la espalda. Agradeció que la puerta estuviese sin traba, cosa de poder entrar y salir libremente. La dejó sobre la cama y evaluó la posibilidad de taparla o algo porque seguro que en unas horas refrescaría. Pero desconocía si ella se sentiría cómoda de ello o no. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y la sacudió un poco para que se despabilara lo suficiente para que le respondiera

—¿Ah?—masculló masticando las palabras.

—Destransformate, estas en tu casa—le pidió en un susurro—. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Ladybug asintió y le tomó tres intentos decir "spots off", luego siguió durmiendo profundamente. Chat Noir la contempló, dándose cuenta que nunca la vio dormir y si bien le causaba algo de ternura, también sentía curiosidad. Mucha. Extrañaba volver a tener el tipo de trato que tuvieron durante ese mes y durante la época que estuvo internada. Las caricias y los gestos cargados de ternura.

Resopló añorando aquellos días. Y por ello, realmente, esperaba poder solucionar rápido todo el tema de los nuevos. Calculaba que, cuando las cosas se normalizaran, volverían a tener ese pequeño, pequeñísimo tiempo libre en el cual podrían disfrutar el uno del otro sin necesidad de tener que estar preocupándose porqué le roben sus miraculous o porque tenían que cumplir con alguna tarea para las clases.

Tikki se asomó cerca de él y le sonrió entre bostezos. Estaban por empezar a hablar cuando escuchó la madera crujir y la puerta que daba a la habitación, se abrió.

—¿Marinette?—llamó la voz del padre, Tom.

—Shhhhhhhh— Chat Noir no tardó en asomarse para hacerle señal de silencio y debió explicarle la situación con señas.

Tom terminó por invitarlo a bajar y, medio a regañadientes para sí, lo hizo. Si hubiese sido más rápido, podría estar ya camino a casa a dormir igual que ella. Le ofreció sentarse en la mesa cercana a la cocina y mientras lo hacía, vio como el hombre le daba la espalda y, cocinaba.

Miró tentativamente el reloj de pared que estaba cerca. Eran apenas las ocho de la noche. Muchísimo mas temprano de lo que creía.

—Marinette está exhausta últimamente —comentó Tom, dando pie a la conversación.

No lo agarró desprevenido porque era el tema del día, más o menos. Chat asintió, aún sabiendo que de espaldas, Tom no lo podía ver.

—Si, los dos, de hecho—respondió—. Solo que a ella se le nota más.

Hizo una pausa y su mirada se perdió en algún punto en el espacio.

—Los nuevos tres miembros nos tienen así. Son nuevos y pueden cometer errores, y nosotros tenemos un poco mas de experiencia y...—se encogió de hombros—. Estamos en la posición incómoda de ser… ¿sus mentores? Honestamente, no se como llamarlo.

Tom asintió.

—Si, Mari comentó algo—movió el cuchillo que tenía en su mano mientras gesticulaba, no consciente de que lo sostenía o demasiado acostumbrado—. Si, están en una posición de responsabilidad que no se esperaban. Más de la que ya tenían.

—Si, exacto—asintió enérgico —. Sabíamos que íbamos a tener más responsabilidades al tener que recibir a los nuevos y ayudarlos, y todo eso; pero ellos están llenos de energía y ganas de cometer errores y la última vez en plena batalla…

Tom lo miró por encima de su hombro y sonrió al ver como Chat se entusiasmo con el tema y empezó a hablar y hablar como si estuviese en confianza. Al menos hasta que la puerta del departamento empezó a sonar con ruido de llave y se detuvo a media palabra para mirar con ojos curiosos el lugar. Sabine abrió, pasó al interior de la vivienda y cerró la puerta. Se quedó mirando a Chat Noir como quien no esperaba la cosa y en seguida temió lo peor.

—¿Marinette está bien?— fue lo primero que salio de sus labios.

—Si, duerme arriba —respondió enseguida Chat Noir.

Sabine suspiró aliviada, aún sin entender por qué el rubio estaría en su comedor.

—Trajo a Marinette—le informó su esposo dejando lo que fuere que estaba cortando para acercarse a ella—. Se quedó dormida después de su reunión y me pareció buena idea invitarlo a cenar.

—Así e… ¿huh?— Chat no recordaba haber accedido a cenar. No recordaba que lo hubiesen invitado, de hecho.

—Oh, ya… veo—reticente, Sabine respondió —. Marinette ha estado muy cansada últimamente.

Chat Noir sonrió al escuchar el mismo comentario de hacía unos momentos.

* * *

Cerca de las nueve cenaron y para ese momento, Chat Noir ya había entrado en confianza con ambos padres. Por su propia naturaleza y lo vivido, le ganó rápido aprecio a la madre de Marinette. Le hacía gracia y le causaba algo de ternura ver en ambos a Marinette, la bondad, gracia y torpeza en Tom, y la diligencia, el sentido de lo justo y firmeza en Sabine, quien además tenía una cuota de dulzura.

Chat se encargó de tomar el papel de compañero fiel de Ladybug y casi lo único que salia de su boca era lo sacrificada que era, lo responsable que era y como aun así se hacia un lugar entre entrenamientos y luchas para hacer la tarea. De lo que no se daba cuenta era del brillo de sus ojos o del cariño que se escapaba en su tono de voz que tanto Tom y Sabine notaron.

—La quieres,¿no es así?—preguntó Sabine en la entremesa, sin poder retener por mucho más tiempo la pregunta entre sus labios.

—¿Ah?—un sonrojo involuntario se subió a sus mejillas—. Y… Es mi compañera. Somos un equipo los dos juntos. Bueno, somos parte de uno ahora, antes estábamos solos. Pero siempre estuvimos juntos desde el principio. Eh… no juntos de estar juntos como, uhm, como ustedes. Nos complementamos muy bien durante las peleas y, ehm, también fuera de ellas.

Pese a la sonrisa inicial que Chat Noir reconoció como una incrédula (y lo llevo a sentir que había hablado demás, cosa cierta, pero eso es otra historia), Sabine frunció el ceño.

—Marinette habló algo sobre complementarse, también —expresó

Chat Noir asintió incorporándose en el asiento, adquiriendo una pose un poco más seria solo por el hecho de que la conversación así lo parecía.

—Sí, de hecho, sí. Ella… sus poderes representan la creación y restauración, por eso es que puede purificar a los akumas y dejar a Paris como nueva después de cada ataque— explicó—. Mientras, yo destruyo cosas. No es la gran cosa en comparación, pero… sirve. Somos como las dos caras de una misma moneda. Eso hace que nos llevemos bien, pese a… eh, cualquier diferencia. Sí.

Sabine sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas que era difícil saber si se alegraba por oír aquello o si te estaba juzgando por ello. Chat le devolvió el gesto, de una manera un poco más débil.

—Me alegra que nuestra hija pueda tener alguien en quien confiar ciegamente y que le devuelvan el gesto de igual manera—expresó entonces la mujer—. Ella te aprecia mucho, ¿sabes?

Adrien se quedó callado, aunque asintió en silencio mirando al piso. Se mordía la lengua porque no existía forma honesta de que pudiese responder eso. Y Sabine estaba siendo honesta con él. Le estaba agradeciendo la relación que tenía con Marinette. Le estaba agradeciendo la preocupación por ella y el cuidado que tenía dentro y fuera de cada pelea. Le estaban agradeciendo por ser él, por su corazón y sus actitudes, su carácter y sus valores.

Y a él, solo se le ocurrían malos chistes para responder a un gesto tan dulce que lo sobrepasaba. Era un cariño que hacía tiempo que no le hacían; alguien que no fuese un interés amoroso sino una figura paterna.

—… sí—pronunció al fin, haciendo un esfuerzo por no temblar, porque no podía evitar hacer la comparación de los Dupain-Cheng con su propio padre y no lograba recordar la única vez que le dijo que estaba orgulloso por cómo era él.

Inspiró profundo y apretó los labios en una sonrisa. Cerró los ojos para intentar que la debilidad no terminara de tomarlo y asintió con la cabeza para ganar algunos segundos.

—Een fin… debería ir yendo… a diferencia de Mari...nette, aún tengo deberes y otras cosas por hacer—logró encontrar la voz para poner una excusa mientras se levantaba.

* * *

Al llegar a su habitación y ser Adrien de nuevo, mientras revisaba si tenía mensajes nuevos o algo, lo vio. Las redes sociales de siempre sacaron su lado soplón para recordarle lo ocurrido hacia ya algunos años. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sintiéndose triplemente culpable.

Si ya estaba mal entre la falta de sueño y la nostalgia de sentirse querido por un progenitor; esto, era la cereza del postre.


	4. A Bad Day

**A Bad Day**

—No pude ver mucho, ni escuchar, pero Adrien se quedó a cenar con tus padres—le comentó Tikki cuando Marinette estuvo despierta y consciente.

Pudo ver como el rostro de Marinette mutaba por todo tipo de emoción antes de colapsar contra la cama y agarrar la almohada para emitir un grito ahogado corto que contenía todas las emociones que no podía manifestar.

Tikki observó a su amiga y sonrió, simpatizando con su situación en primera instancia. Del año y meses que la conocía, podía decir que se ponia ansiosa con mucha facilidad. Era fácil saber qué cosas debían estar pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos, pero decidió esperar a que encontrara voz para manifestarlos y traer algo de orden.

—¿Cómo que se quedó a cenar? ¿mis padres lo invitaron? ¿por qué no estaba yo ahí?

Tikki rió.

—Te trajo cuando te quedaste dormida. No sé cómo logró hacer para que te destransformaras, pero lo hizo. Cuando se estaba por ir, apareció tu padre y lo invitó a bajar.

—Ay no, ¿qué habrá pasado? ¿qué le habrán dicho mis padres?

—Nada que él no supiese ya, si me dejas decir—opinó Tikki.

Marinette la miró. Silencio.

—Sí, pero...—su kwami sonrió.

—Despreocupate, Marinette. Nada malo pudo haber salido.

* * *

 

El celular sonó una.

Dos.

Tres.

Cuatro.

Cinco veces antes de que lo revisara.

Sí, llegó el día en el que Adrien Agreste se quedó dormido por mucho después de la hora de entrada a clases. Ni su padre ni Nathalie le dijeron absolutamente nada al respecto; lo cual, podía ser tan bueno como malo.

Pero, en aquel momento, no le interesaba. Solo tenía sueño y quería dormir. Dormir todo el día, reponer energía y horas de sueño.

Estaba cansado emocionalmente más que otra cosa. Bueno, sí, también estaba exhausto por la falta de sueño, pero… quería pensar que estaba así por la conversación de ayer con los padres de Marinette. Por ver lo dulces y cariñosos que eran, por ver cómo se preocupaban por su hija, por verlos unidos.

Y eso, le recordaba lo que a él le faltaba y nadie podía llenarle. Su propia madre estaba desaparecida, ni siquiera sabía si estaba viva o muerta, solo que no estaba. El primer gran abandono de su padre, no decirle qué había ocurrido con ella cuando fueron al Tibet. Luego, vino el encierro, vino el aislamiento, el trabajo, las actividades extracurriculares aparte de las tutorías y los insistentes ruegos por su parte para poder ir a clases y tener una vida un poco más normal. Por tener algo más que ese frío que ahora le invadía y que el hecho de ser Chat Noir le hacía olvidar un poco.

Si, ser un superhéroe al servicio de la comunidad le hacía llenar su cabeza con pensamientos que tapaban esa realidad que no quería ver o aceptar. Ser sacrificado, aspirar a ser un mártir, dar la vida por los demás, por Marinette, hacer el bien, preocuparse por derrotar cualquier villano convertido por Hawk Moth… todo eso llenaba ese espacio y le hacía olvidar hasta que volvía a casa y cenaba a solas.

Manoteó el celular cuando dejó de sonar e hizo un esfuerzo para levantar la cabeza y distraerse un poco. Nada de emociones negativas ¿no? lo único que faltaba es un Chat Noir akumatizado suelto por las calles de París.

Ok, mal chiste.

Tenía casi alrededor de diez mensajes. Dos de Chloé y los otros ocho, de Marinette. Y las cinco llamadas perdidas eran de ella, también. Suspiró y abrió la conversación de Chloé. Uno era a las ocho, preguntando si iba a venir. El segundo, era a las nueve, preguntando si estaba bien que a la tarde pasara por su casa para dejarle los deberes.

Desde que obtuvo su Miraculous, estaba mucho más amable. Como la niña que recordaba cuando eran niños. Se obligó a sonreír y le respondió que no se sentía bien y que le agradecería el gesto.

Los mensajes de Marinette empezaban desde las siete de la mañana. El primero, le agradecía de nuevo por lo del día anterior, incluyendo el que la llevara hasta su casa. El segundo, le preguntaba qué le habían dicho sus padres. El tercero y el cuarto le preguntaban si estaba bien y si iba a ir a clases. El quinto, le preguntaba si la cena de anoche no le cayó mal y por eso no venía. El sexto, insistía en saber si estaba bien.

Le resultaba difícil escribirle una respuesta, quería decirle algo más que un escuálido "no fue la comida, solo necesito dormir. Después hablamos". Quizás un mensaje de voz hiciese un poco más de justicia, pero no quería sonar como si recién se levantaba.

Se sentó en la cama y se obligó a arrastrarse al baño. Se lavó los dientes y la cara con agua helada. Terminó dejandose caer en uno de los sillones que tenía, ya que no encontraba tantas fuerzas como para subir las escaleras que había bajado. Cuando escuchó el celular sonar por sexta vez, se gruñó. ¿Por qué no se lo llevó con él en primer lugar? Tuvo que arrastrarse escaleras arriba y para cuando lo agarró, ya tenía una nueva llamada perdida de Marinette y un mensaje de Chloé diciendo que pasaría después de clases.

Miró la conversación con Marinette durante un largo rato antes de que se le ocurriese qué decirle. Plagg no estaba a la vista para consultarle, el perezoso seguramente debía estar durmiendo en algún escondite oscuro de su habitación. Y no se lo iba a poner a buscar para pedirle ayuda en un campo en el que no se desenvolvía mejor que él.

Si no le respondía a Marinette, seguramente tendría otra llamada entrando, además de que era seguro que ella iba a estar un poco más cerca del colapso mental por la preocupación que le estaba causando él en ese momento.

Suspiró. Era una de esas cosas en las que no debía pensar y hacerlas. Pulsó el botón de grabación, dispuesto a hablar. Manteniendo en mente que no debía decir nada que los dejase muy expuestos a cualquiera de los dos.

* * *

—Disculpa por no haber respondido antes… estaba durmiendo. No me sentía con ganas de ir hoy; son cosas que… —suspiro— me gustaria poder hablar contigo de eso alguna vez, pero no ahora. U hoy. Necesito descansar y estaré bien, no te preocupes. Mañana estaré como nuevo. Quisiera poder decirte más, pero… mejor hablamos después, ¿te parece?

Marinette le dio play una y otra vez al audio en lo que le resto del recreo, preocupada. Alya tuvo que resolver sacarle el aparato y amenazar borrar el audio para que dejarla de hacerlo.

—Es que no sé qué decirle!—se justificó ella, dejandose caer sobre su banco y golpeando intencionalmente su cabeza contra la mesa del pupitre.

La morena suspiró. Antes de responderle, se inclinó hacia delante y le lanzó el celular a Nino, quien lo atrapó de suerte ya que no se esperaba el gesto.

—Nice catch —Alya pronunció en inglés a medida que el otro se daba vuelta a verla.

—Sabes que no tengo ningún problema con estas movidas tuyas—le respondió adoptando una pose relajada al ver que era ella—. Pero un aviso siempre es bien recibido.

—Escucha el audio, es de Adrien—hablo Alya haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Marinette en ese momento, agradeció haber borrado los mensajes que podían malinterpretarse y la obligaban a dar más de una explicación. Mientras Nino escuchaba, ella se mordía el labio inferior, nerviosa.

—Debe ser por su madre—hipotetizo devolviendole el celular—. No sé bien las fechas, quizás Chloé sepa algo.

—¿Nunca te dijo nada sobre eso?— preguntó Alya.

Nino se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

—No, nada. No es de hablar de esos temas y no le voy a preguntar algo con lo que no se siente cómodo.

—Esta bien, gracias—suspiro Marinette.

Alya y ella se miraron y la primera no tardó en estirar su mano para consolarla en su preocupación.


	5. Need a Hug

**Need A Hug**

Nathalie le informó que Chloé estaba ya en la sala de espera, y a él le tardó algunos minutos ponerse algo más decente que el pijama con el que dormía. Eligió un pantalón azul oscuro estilo deportivo, y una remera blanca que tapó con una bata de seda gris. Se calzó las pantuflas negras y suspiró antes de poner su mejor expresión de enfermedad.

Plagg lo dejo ser durante todo el día en el instante que intuyo que no estaba bien y que sus palabras no ayudarían a mejorar la situación. Adrien se lo agradeció en silencio.

Chloé lo esperaba, sentada frente a la mesa de café, con las piernas cruzadas y mandando un mensaje de texto. Al verlo entrar ella sonrió y con la misma efusividad de siempre, se puso de pie y estiró los brazos para abrazarlo. Él la rechazó como siempre, con la delicadeza incluida. Pero no sonrió como siempre y hasta esquivó la mirada cuando ella lo miró, buscando escuchar su voz.

Entonces, Chloé se alejó y se sentó con la mirada perdida en él. Por unos momentos, solo reinó el silencio tortuoso. No pudiendo con su propio genio, tomó palabra.

—Traje todo lo de hoy—se aprovechó de la razón por la que fue para hablar—. Hablé con los profesores también; así que… no te preocupes por el tiempo que te tome…

—Gracias, Chloé—pronunció quedo intentando emular una sonrisa que quedó en el intento

Ella sacó de su cartera un folio con las hojas prolijamente ordenadas y lo dejó sobre la mesa; no iba a obligarlo a cosas que sabía para las que no estaba. No necesitaba ser, ella, quien siempre era con Adrien en esos momentos. Necesitaba ser una persona un poco más seria y madura, menos caprichosa para poder tenderle una mano a quien llamaba amigo. Pollen la estaba ayudando con eso y también su grupo más allegado en el hotel. No era fácil, pero por Adrien ella podía hacer ese sacrificio.

Sentía que se lo debía.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites...—arrastró la última vocal y consonante, solo para verlo asentir—. Adrien, lo digo en serio.

Él la miró y asintió quedamente.

—Es solo el día, Chloé. No te preocupes—le sonrió sin sonreírle realmente—. Mañana estaré mejor. Solo… no estuve durmiendo bien estas semanas y se junto con… bueno, tu sabes.

Chloé frunció el ceño, pero asintió.

—Agradezco tu solidaridad, pero...—se encogió de hombros—. En estos momentos, quiero estar solo.

Chloé apretó los labios y los puños, decepcionada por el rechazo, pero lo dejó pasar antes de insistir. Pocas veces Adrien le negó algo de una manera tan directa y cruda. Terminó por suspirar y asintió, aceptando el rechazo.

* * *

 

Al entrar de nuevo en su habitación, distinguió el traje rojo con lunares negros y aquellos ojos azules entre los árboles que estaban fuera del muro de la mansión. La agarró justo queriendo entrar. Tiró el folio que Chloé le dio hacia cualquier parte de su habitación mientras avanzaba a pasos gigantes al ventanal que siempre dejaba abierto.

— **NO** —gritó alcanzando el alfeizar en el momento exacto que vio que ella iba a saltar hacia él.

Como resultado, Ladybug dudó y perdió el equilibrio. Para cuando lo recuperó,vio a Adrien señalando discretamente hacia los costados del ventanal. Bastó eso para que ella viese las cámaras de seguridad a ambos lados. La última la colocaron la semana anterior debido a  _"esos pájaros que te la pasas alimentando tienen la mala costumbre de desviar las cámaras, creando un punto ciego peligroso para tu seguridad"_. Poco sabía su padre que esos pájaros era un palo largo con una paloma de mentira atada a un extremo que usaba para correr la cámara. Aunque ahora, con ambas cámaras apuntando al mismo lugar, era complicado hacer lo que hacía siempre.

Fue solo cuestión de segundos para que su compañera se las ingeniara para desviar ambas cámaras de la vista. Adrien dio unos pasos hacia atrás con la intención de dejarle espacio para aterrizar y ella lo hizo sin problemas. En el momento en el que los pies de ellas tocaron el suelo, Ladybug se destransformó y Marinette lo miró.

No hubo muchas palabras dichas entre ellos, ella avanzó para abrazarlo y él le correspondió el gesto. En un principio, lo hizo por puro reflejo, pero al sentir los brazos de Marinette alrededor de su cuerpo, sosteniéndolo con toda la fuerza que ella podía llegar a tener; al sentir el calor de otro cuerpo con su respiración y los latidos de su corazón… la angustia que había dentro fue abriéndose paso desde su pecho hasta todas las extremidades y se le hizo necesario aferrarse a ella también. A encorvarse, para hundir su rostro en el hombro de ella; a rodear su espalda baja con sus brazos, para aferrarse más a ella.

Pudo escuchar un suave suspiro salir de los labios de Marinette y escuchó que lo llamaba. Se negó a responder e intentó esconderse más en ella, abrazarla más, sentir aún más el cariño y la preocupación que tenía por él. Al no encontrar respuesta favorable, la sintió mover una de manitas hacia su cabellera y acarciarlo desde ahí.

Los segundos pasaban y Adrien no se movía. De vez en cuando, Marinette escuchaba una larga inhalación de parte de él. Para la segunda vez que ella intentó separarse, él no se opuso, pero le costó hacer que la mirara. No iba a admitirlo en ese momento y quizás nunca lo haría frente a él, pero ella estaba aterrada.

No sabía cómo actuar en relación a la situación actual para alivianar la angustia de su compañero y amado. Quería llenarlo de preguntas y de alguna solución más… concreta que solo eso que estaba haciendo. Lo que sea que estaba haciendo.

Lo guió hasta los sillones que estaban en la habitación y lo hizo sentarse. Ella se sentó a su lado y pasó una mano por su espalda, en gesto consolador. Adrien no tardó en buscar acurrucarse contra ella y abrazarla.

Era la primera vez que lo veía así y eso era lo que la asustaba, aquella faceta tan… poco Chat Noir y Adrien. Nino dijo que no era un tema del que le gustaba hablar; si a eso le sumaba lo que sabía de Gabriel Agreste por las ausencias de este en las actividades escolares que lo involucraban como padre y lo estricto que era con la seguridad de Adrien… no debía sorprenderse de que Adrien a veces se sintiese así.

Sus kwamis no estaban a la vista, muy posiblemente, les estuviesen dando su tiempo a solas.

—¿hay… algo que pueda hacer?—preguntó mientras pasaba la mano por la cabellera rubia.

—...No. No creo—la respuesta tardó en llegar—. Ya pasará.

—Pero…—Adrien negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes. No quiero que… te preocupes.

—No voy a dejarte solo.

La respuesta hecha sin vacilación y honesta revolucionó las palpitaciones de su corazón. Se separó un poco de ella para verla y sonreirle con tristeza. Le acomodó el cabello y ella se lo quedó mirando con curiosidad.

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea...sólo me gustaría que pudieses hablar de todo—la segunda vez en el día que le decían algo como eso, parcialmente.

Adrien asintió, recibiendo una inesperada caricia en la mejilla. Se le escapó una sonrisa, la primera honesta del día.

—No es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrado a hacer, pero... —se encogió de hombros—. Lo intentaré.

Una pequeña alarma de celular sonó. Marinette buscó entre sus ropas antes de sacar el suyo para apagar la alarma. Lo volvió a guardar, fingiendo que no era importante.

—¿Es la reunión de hoy?—preguntó Adrien.

Ella asintió.

—Pero no te preocupes por eso ahora, puedo llegar tarde— dijo.

Ya daba por descontado de que él no iría.

—No, debemos ir—la corrigió, negando con la cabeza.

—Pero estás…

Él asintió, dándole la razón en ello.

—Pero no puedo faltar a mis deberes como Chat Noir, princesa—contradijo él.

—No, es mejor que te quedes y descanses.

—Pero quiero ir, no quiero quedarme acá todo el día sin hacer nada—hasta le hizo puchero.

Marinette se quedó en el molde unos instantes antes de romper a reír.

—¿Qué?¿Qué?¿Qué dije?

Ella negó con la cabeza y le sonrió, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Nada, me das ternura.


	6. I Have That Friend Too.

**I Have That Friend Too.**

—Bien, ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer?—pregunto Chat Noir

—No abrir los ojos, cruzar la habitación hasta donde estas—respondio Rena Rouge.

—Bien—asintió él—. Cuando quieras.

—Esto es demasiado fácil, te diré.

—Ey, por algún lado se tiene que empezar—se defendió—. Piensa que en combate debes correr o saltar o moverte en altura. Ahora, vamos. Empieza a moverte, que yo no me callaré y, según Milady, puedo ser  **MUY**  molesto.

Era un ejercicio acordado por ambas partes. Rena Rouge quería perfeccionar sus sentidos aumentados con el traje puesto y él lo concedió como se le ocurrió. Y, en sí, se le estaba haciendo entretenido y lo distraía de su situación. Ladybug se asomaba a comprobar cómo iba todo y como estaba él cada tanto. Y, para ser honestos, él estaba bien mientras no pensara en todo el asunto.

—Como te decía, una vez soñé que escupía una bola de pelo, cosa rara porque no tiendo a bañarme como gato, por más que el traje pueda dar una mala impresión al respecto, además no tengo tanto pelo en el cuerpo y cuando se lo conté a Milady, ella se rió como por una semana de eso antes de decirme que ella tenía sueños parecidos pero siendo…

—Ugh, ¿puedes callarte un poco?—pidió Rena mientras caminaba a ciegas, dando pasos trémulos.

Chat Noir sonrió.

—No hasta que llegues donde estoy.

—No parecías tan charlatán cua...—Rena se mordió la lengua antes de decir algo más.

—Oh, ¿así que nos conocimos cuando eras civil? Interesante. Ahora me preguntó con quién de todas las personas con las que tuve trato puedes ser—retomó desde ahí—. Claramente, no eres un hombre, ni anciano ni niño. Tampoco eres anciana, ni pareces una mujer muy mayor. Ni una niña…

Lo que él no le estaba diciendo a ella era que él daba un paso por cada uno que ella daba. Manteniendo así, una distancia constante.

Vio como Rena se detenía y apretaba los puños, molesta consigo por no poder terminar con el ejercicio. Chat Noir se detuvo a esperar y observar. La vio respirar varias veces y llamarse a la calma. Supo que estaba intentando formar una estrategia en su cabeza y se acomodó, a la espera de ver con qué le salía.

—¿Que relación tienes con Ladybug?

Parpadeó, sin entender.

—Ella es el amor de mi vida—respondió sin dudar. Vio a Rena dar un paso y el dio uno hacia la izquierda.

—Fuera del chiste recurrente—pidió ella, avanzando otro.

—¿Que chiste? Nunca miento cuando se trata de Milady—por más que no podía verlo, se llevó una mano al pecho en tono solemne.

—Vamos, no mientas. Es claro que ella no recíproca tus sentimientos, pero eres bastante obvio. Todas las grabaciones que hay sobre sus batallas contra los akumas…

Sin darse cuenta o sin verlo, los pasos de Rena Rouge eran más seguros mientras que él era quien comenzaba a dudar.

—¿Y eso que tiene? Mis sentimientos no son menos válidos porque ella no…

Se llevó por delante una columna que parecía más un poste e hizo ruido. Rena Rouge soltó un " ** _¡Ajá!_** " triunfante y, en cuestión de brevísimos segundos, avanzó los pocos pasos que los separaban. Estiró su mano y tocó el hombro de Chat Noir.

Él soltó un bufido de derrota y vio como ella se quitaba la venda, triunfante. Dio, inclusive, un par de saltos de festejo.

—Bueno, bien jugado—reconoció.

—Hablar de Ladybug te pone muy nervioso— comentó ella—. Dejas de pensar y te olvidas. Casi como si estuvieras escondiendo algo.

Chat Noir se encogió de hombros, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa pequeña. Si, ¿Qué podía decir?¿Qué podía hacer? Sus sentimientos por ella eran verdaderos y se sentía orgulloso de ellos. Que no pudieran ser claros con los otros al respecto, era un detalle menor.

—Cosas que pasan.

—Pero en serio, si tanto te interesa ¿Por qué no la invitas a salir?

La mirada de Rena era honesta y la pregunta en si lo tomo desprevenido. No tenía un manual sobre cómo reaccionar a eso aún. Con Marinette no habían arreglado nada porque querían dejarse llevar y…

—Algún día lo haré. Cuando nuestros Miraculous no estén en peligro.

Rena soltó una pequeña risa, incrédula.

—Mira, no soy nadie para decirte qué hacer o no, pero si esperas demasiado, se te va a ir el tren.

Chat Noir se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no… Estaría tan seguro—respondió—. Bueno, vamos, sigamos, que hay que subir la dificultad.

Dio un par de pasos antes de detenerse porque Rena Rouge no le seguía. Se giró a verla y notó una expresión que catalogaría como rara.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Por lo general, hubieses respondido de otra forma—señaló.

Chat Noir se encogió de hombros, sin saber que responder.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

Había un tono de preocupación. Fue atrapado en el acto y porque no supo esconder bien sus emociones. O quizás no quiso a un nivel muy inconsciente. Chat Noir no lo sabía y no estaba dispuesto a realizar aquel trabajo de introspección. Suspiró. Se rascó la nuca y volvió a suspirar.

—Muchas cosas—respondió—. No lo sé. No estoy de humor para hablar de ello ahora.

Rena asintió lentamente, entendiendo que no quería hablar con ella porque no "se conocían". Tuvo el impulso de decirle quien era realmente para ver si la situación mejoraba un poco y lograba hacer que se abriese y desahogara.

Lo pensó mejor.

—También tengo un amigo que está así.

Chat asintió, lentamente.

—Ojala tu amigo pueda sentirse mejor pronto.

Rena asintió.

—Gracias. Yo también espero eso.

* * *

 

Ladybug monitoreaba el tiempo que Queen Bee y Carapace estaban fuera, patrullando. Les dio rutas sencillas por lo que no debería de resultarles complicado, a menos que encontrarán algo. Esperaba que no. Queen Bee no tenía tacto para tratar con la gente y a veces se dejaba llevar por su lado de niña caprichosa. Carapace, por otro lado… bueno, ese chico era un misterio para ella, si bien era fácil de entablar una conversación era difícil sacarle algo sobre él.

—Ladybug—como si pensar en él fue conjuro suficiente para llamarlo. Ella lo miró entrar por la ventana abierta, en el momento justo que devolvía su caparazón a su espalda.

—¿Cómo te fue?—inquirió, observándolo. A simple vista no había nada que indicara que tuvo problemas.

—Bien. Nada fuera de lo normal.

Silencio. Ella volvió su vista a su yoyo, que mostraba en un mapa el punto titilante que correspondía a Queen Bee.

—Chat Noir está raro—comentó Carapace llamando la atención de ella de nuevo.

Se miraron. Ladybug suspiró y asintió.

—Problemas personales, según sé.

Carapace asintió.

—¿Es grave?

—Nno...—Ladybug suspiró de nuevo y negó con la cabeza, dejando de lado su yoyo—. No lo sé.

Su mirada y la mueca de sus labios, sus gestos en general, la delataron. Carapace levantó ambas cejas.

—¿Te preocupa?

Ella asintió.

—Es la primera vez que lo veo así, pero creo que viene desde hace bastante. Quizás antes de que nos conociéramos y…

Se interrumpió cuando lo vio asentir.

—Yo también tengo un amigo que está así—comentó

Ladybug lo volvió a mirar, con curiosidad y con anhelo de que tuviese la respuesta que ella necesitaba.

—¿Y qué haces?

Carapace se encogió de hombros.

—Lo invito a una partida online.

—Oh—pronunció con algo de decepción.

—Si él no quiere compartir su dolor o su situación, o no quiere hablar de ello, busco distraerlo para que se sienta mejor—elaboró al notar su decepción por la respuesta—. La amistad no trata de tener la respuesta correcta, sino de… bueno, estar ahí.

Su yoyo sonó como recibiendo una llamada. Atendió sin pensarlo dos veces.

* * *

 

Queen Bee se encontró con un robo en proceso y eran demasiados malhechores como para ella sola. Sí, le dolió el orgullo tener que admitirlo. Ladybug consideró en mandar solo a Chat Noir, prometiéndole éste que la mantendría informada de cualquier evento.

Entre ambos, no fue la gran cosa, más porque Queen Bee se dejó guiar y siguió las indicaciones al pie de la letra. Aquellos hombres y mujeres tenían armas de fuego, no eran chiste.

—Todo bajo control, Milady—comunicó mientras veía que la policía esposaba a los ladrones y terminaba de tomarle declaración a Queen Bee.

—Bien, vuelvan. Creo que ya es hora de terminar por hoy.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos en unos minutos.

Cortó la conversación y notó a Queen Bee cerca de él.

—¿Ladybug?— él asintió.

—Quiere que volvamos.

Fue su turno de asentir y no tardaron en ponerse en camino. Atento a las acciones y comportamientos de la rubia, no pudo evitar notarla apagada, a diferencia de lo usual.

—No somos muy cercanos, pero...—mencionó deteniéndose en el camino y obligando a ella a imitarlo—. No estás en tu humor de siempre.

Hubo silencio hasta que ella habló.

—Es verdad, no somos muy cercanos—observó dispuesta a no hablar sobre ella.

Chat soltó una risa ahogada y miró el cielo nocturno.

—Ok, lo entiendo—pronuncio lentamente—, pero si necesitas hablar… aunque sea para desahogarte…

Ella asintió y no tardaron en reanudar el camino. No pasó mucho para que esta vez fuese Queen Bee la que se detuviese. Suspiró, como repensando muy bien su decisión.

—Tengo un amigo que está mal...—suspiró—. tiene problemas con su padre y no tiene muchos más parientes. O amigos cercanos. Creí que yo era una de ellas, pero… se rehúsa a hablarme del tema.

Chat Noir se quedó en silencio unos momentos. Se rascó la nuca, dubitativo.

—A lo mejor quiera tener un tiempo a solas para aclarar sus ideas.

—No me digas—le espetó con incredulidad—. Sé que no puedo obligarlo, pero no quiero que se sienta solo...y…

Suspiró.

—Tienes miedo de que haga algo… malo—completó, entendiendo que, quizás, pronunciar aquella palabra quizás no era buena idea.

Queen Bee asintió y Chat Noir suspiró. Aprovechando que estaban en una terraza, la invitó a sentarse. No había muchas palabras que podía decirle para quitarle a ella ese miedo. De buenas a primeras, no conocía a esa amistad de Queen Bee como para saber qué tan fundada o no era aquella preocupación.

—¿Hace mucho que lo conoces?

—Si, demasiado. Nuestras madres eran amigas y como que la relación se dio bastante natural—asintió—. Él estuvo ahí cuando mi madre se fue.

Quizás era porque tenía una máscara y una identidad secreta que le otorgaba algo de anonimato, que le daba el valor y confianza suficiente para hablar con esa libertad, pero lo cierto era que Queen Bee podía sentirse así de cómoda para expresar aquellas cosas en voz alta y frente a un desconocido.

—Yo quise estar ahí para cuando pasó lo de su madre, pero… no me dejó. Se encerró en él y solo cuando le sugerí la idea de ir a mi instituto para pasar más tiempo juntos, me dio algo de atención.

Chat asintió, intentando entender su punto.

—Es un chico muy amable, y dulce. No merece estar así.

—A veces no importa como seamos o qué seamos como para que ese tipo de cosas sucedan—suspiró Chat Noir, buscando las palabras y pensándolas bien antes de decirlas—. Yo estoy en una situación parecida a tu amigo.

Se mojó los labios antes de seguir. Queen Bee lo miraba con atención.

—Y tiendo a reaccionar así, como él— reconoció—. Es no querer preocuparlos demasiado, o ser una carga emocional para ellos. Tienen sus propios problemas. Y sé que rechazar su compañía no es lo mejor, pero hasta yo no tengo ganas de aguantarme.

Se encogió de hombros y hubo silencio por un momento. Chat rió para romper el silencio.

—Es como que necesito cargar energía. O distraerme para alejarme del problema—se encogió de hombros, dubitativo—. A lo mejor tu amigo es así también. En cuanto pueda alejarse del problema un poco, puede que acepte tu compañía y hable de lo que le pasa.

Ella guardó silencio y asintió.

—Yo creo que tu amigo debe saber que te tiene a ti—agregó, viendo que no estaba tan convencida—. Y si crees que no, un mensaje al día preguntando como esta, no le hace mal a nadie ¿no?

Esbozó una sonrisa a medias, débil y dudosa. Queen Bee le devolvió el gesto con algo más de confianza y ella estuvo por decir algo cuando el bastón de Chat sonó.

—Será mejor que nos apuremos.

* * *

 

En cuanto notaron que estaban tardando, Carapace y Rena Rouge hicieron una puesta en común sobre lo extraño que estaba Chat Noir. Que le faltaba esa chispa de siempre con ese entusiasmo y esos chistes medio tontos de los que solo Ladybug se reía porque compartía el mismo humor básico. Ella los escuchaba sin pronunciar palabra, observando el punto titilante que correspondía a Queen Bee. Posiblemente estuviesen hablando.

Se mordía el labio inferior con preocupación y caminaba de un lado a otro frente a la ventana por la que usualmente entraban.

—A lo mejor no es nada—comentó Rena acercándose a Ladybug, reconociendo la misma preocupación de la mañana por Adrien que por Chat Noir—. Dos en un mismo día, vaya casualidad.

Lo último lo agregó en un susurro y Ladybug se puso tensa hasta que se dio cuenta que lo decía sin sospechar. Asintió con amargura.

—Supongo que es el día—acotó con nerviosismo.

Dos aterrizajes y pisadas. Se giraron a ver a los recién llegados. No parecían especialmente flojos de humor. Ladybug llegó a pronunciar Chat cuando éste la abrazó rodeándola por los hombros y hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro de ella, otra vez. Vacilante, ella le correspondió el abrazó y tuvo el mismo miedo que horas antes, de que reaccionase igual. Los otros tres los miraban sin saber qué decir. O hacer. El sentimiento de que sobraban era bastante claro. Más cuando escucharon a Chat Noir ronronear.

—Creo que mejor…

—Si ya se está haciendo…

—Recordé que tengo…

Rena Rouge llegó a ver la mano de Ladybug pidiendo por ayuda pero,  _nope_ , no se iba a quedar para ver eso. Sobraban ahí.


	7. Some Rest?

**Some Rest?**

La noche anterior fue… reveladora, cuanto menos. Compraron comida ya siendo Marinette y Adrien y comieron a la luz de las velas pero sin el aura de romanticismo en aquella fábrica abandonada que cada día parecía un poco más su pequeña base de operaciones. O, al menos, de entrenamiento. Hicieron su propia puesta en común de lo ocurrido en ese mismo día y resultó ser que el nuevo trío estuvo hablando más o menos de lo mismo con ellos. Sea desde diferentes enfoques o desde la preocupación o curiosidad pura.

Marinette se mordió el labio con ganas de revelarle la identidad tanto de Rena Rouge como de Queen Bee, ya que le parecía particularmente interesante como ambas se comportan con él. Pero las decisiones ya estaban tomadas y él no tenía problema con vivir sin saber. Más allá de que entendía el porqué de la precaución, el interés por saber quién era solo estuvo reservado para Ladybug.

Fue después de un largo silencio, que Adrien tomó palabra. Lo hizo tanteando el terreno, casi sin mirarla y vacilando demasiado.

—Hoy sería el cumpleaños de mi madre— comentó tras aclararse la garganta. No la miraba directamente, sino al piso. Su expresión era seria, oscura… muy poco él.

Marinette alcanzo a pronunciar un pequeño "Oh" antes de que él continuará.

—Ya van… dos años y varios meses sin que esté acá—explicó—. No sé dónde está. Si está viva o no… mí padre no me dice nada de eso. Difícilmente me dice algo que no sea una queja.

Marinette estiró su mano hacia la de él y lo tomo de allí. Adrien sonrió y con el pulgar acarició el dorso de su mano. Había tristeza en sus ojos de esmeralda y no se atrevía a verle el rostro directo por miedo a romper en llanto. Era un tema en extremo delicado.

—La verdad es que no lo recordé hasta que llegué a casa—explicó—. Con todo el cansancio de estos días… con todo el ir y venir… me olvidé. Me olvidé… y me olvidé. No hay otra forma de decirlo. El año pasado mi padre preparó una ceremonia programada con anticipación, pero… este año no.

Ella apretó su mano y él sonrió con más tristeza. Hubo silencio y le costó encontrar voz para seguir .

—Eso, más saber ver cómo tus padres te quieren, Marinette...—intentó hablar y la voz no terminaba de salir. Suspiró con frustración y se aclaró la garganta. Levantó la mirada y esta vez sí, la fijó en los ojos azules de ella—. Nunca pierdas eso. Ese cariño, ese amor… están muy orgullosos de ti. Yo no puedo decir lo mismo de mi padre.

Le costó a ella encontrar palabras para interceder y aportar algo a lo que estaba diciendo.

—Las puertas de mi casa siempre van a estar abiertas para Chat Noir y para Adrien—respondió con suavidad—. Ellos te adoran.

El rubio no respondió directamente más que con un gracias y le besó el dorso de la mano. Ella no pudo evitar la risa que no tardó en contagiar. Adrien tiro de su mano y pronto estaban uno al lado del otro, acurrucados frente a la escasa luz.

—Algun día, cuando termine los estudios y tenga más autonomía, voy a dedicarme a averiguar qué le pasó. Dónde está y si mi padre tiene algo que ver.

Era una promesa más con él que para ella. Marinette se reservó su opinión, pero lo sostuvo con firmeza y le prometió hacer todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para ayudarlo. No se dijeron mucho más, ella veía como a él no le salían las palabras, como su propia garganta se cerraba y la frustración lo embargaba. Darle voz a todo eso era demasiado grande, demasiado pesado y era claro que aún no estaba del todo listo para hablar libremente del tema. No lo obligó, se quedó a su lado en silencio y esperando a que el momento pasara.

Sí, hubo un llanto, hubo abrazos y besos en la mejilla y en el cuello. Se quedaron hasta tarde, hasta que Nino mensajeó a Adrien, invitándolo a una partida online de un videojuego cooperativo.

* * *

 

—¿Qué es lo que hay exactamente entre ustedes dos?—preguntó Alya la mañana siguiente cuando se vieron en clases—. ¿Y cómo terminó la cosa?

Los colores se subieron al rostro de Marinette. Se encogió de hombros y levantó las manos.

—Somos buenos amigos, eso es todo—respondió—. Y no pasó nada, hablamos un poco de nada y nos fuimos cada uno por su lado.

Alya la miró por encima de los lentes y con una expresión que le decía "no te creo nada".

—Ajá… Mira, no seré muy experta en esos temas—comentó mientras subían las escaleras hacia el aula—… pero si uno siente que sobra en la habitación, es porque no hay solo amistad ahí. Y bastante segura que así se sintieron Queen Bee y Carapace ayer.

—Pffff ¿Qué cosas dices? —Marinette forzó la risa y escondió sus nervios—. No estarán acostumbrados, pero… siempre fuimos…asi, cercanos.

—Sí, me consta cuánto se preocupa por ti—acotó ella, seria—. Por eso pregunto. E insisto.

Las amigas intercambiaron una mirada y Marinette agradeció que el timbre sonara con la suficiente fuerza e insistencia para hacerlas olvidar de la conversación y entrar a clases. Se encontraron con Adrien sentado en su asiento acostumbrado, que saludó a ambas con un movimiento de la mano. Marinette se detuvo a sonreirle y al rodear su asiento, él rozó su mano con la discreción y el cariño que le caracterizaba. Como todas la veces que lo hacía, Marinette enrojeció y puso sonrisa boba. Alya rió.

—También tienes que contarme de eso—señaló y Marinette soltó una carcajada limpia y fresca, y llena de nervios que hizo que toda la clase la mirara.

Se hundió en el asiento y golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa. Alya la miró sin entender. Y por lo que pudo ver, Adrien la observó unos momentos antes de reír en silencio.

Definitivamente estaba de buen humor. Vio. Chloé llegar y la alegría mal disimulada por verlo de nuevo.

Mientras lo veía devolverle un folio con hojas prolijas a Chloé y hablar con ella muy animadamente, Marinette no podía quitarse de la cabeza todo lo sucedido el día de ayer. Desde su preocupación, pasando por su miedo y por esa mezcla rara de sensaciones que tuvo cuando él le contó, por fin, lo que ocurría. Puesto en comparación, el miedo a que la relación de ellos fracase era una anécdota.

—No es menos grave—comentó Tikki cuando le puso voz a sus opiniones—. Cada uno tiene metas y obstáculos distintos por superar, Marinette. Y ninguno es más fácil o difícil que otro; es distinto.

—Si, pero… de alguna forma siento que es menos que lo que Adrien tiene que padecer.

—Tu no tienes su crianza, ni viviste en su entorno. Así como el no tuvo la tuya… los problemas que esten destinados a afrontar están hechos a la medida de cada uno, para que tengan las mismas oportunidades de crecer y superarse.

Marinette suspiró, pero asintió entendiendo aquellas palabras.

* * *

 

Los meses pasaron y el frío se terminó por instalar. El humor de Adrien no mermó demasiado y, además, empezaron a ver las mejorías en las relaciones de equipo tanto fuera como dentro de las peleas con los akumatizados de turno. Incluso, hasta se les hizo viable poder disfrutar una o dos salidas propiamente dichas.

Adrien no volvió a llevar el tema de su madre o su padre y no quiso presionarlo demasiado. Él tampoco buscó hablar al respecto, pero no fingió estar bien cuando no lo estaba. Y ese sinceramiento de sus sentimientos lo hizo, de alguna manera, más libre y enérgico, más Chat Noir en Adrien.

—Van a estrenarla en el cine este jueves—Kim estaba entusiasmado con la nueva peli de terror que estaba anunciada desde principios de año.

—Dicen que es la más sangrienta del momento—Max le secundó

—Deberíamos ir a verla—Nino comentó, interesado.

Adrien hasta ese momento había estado descansando sobre sus libros de historia contemporánea de la moda, sin prestar demasiada atención a la conversación de la que lo estaban haciendo formar parte. Pero algo escuchaba mientras los otros hacían los arreglos e iban incluyendo más personas para hacer una salida aún más grupal. Finalizado el receso y con la vuelta de sus compañeros a la clase, al ver a Marinette, no lo pensó demasiado.

Se estiró con cierta pereza y tomó a la chica de la muñeca cuando ella rodeó su banco para llegar al suyo.

Ella lo miró, ya roja no solo por el gesto sino por las miradas del resto de sus compañeros.

—¿Y si vamos al cine?—preguntó como si nada.

Las onomatopeyas expresando sorpresa fueron muy populares en ese momento por sus compañeros de clase. Todos lo interpretaron de la misma manera romántica que Marinette que, con la atención sobre ella, no pudo emitir una sola palabra coherente. Ni en ese momento, ni lo que restó del día. O cada vez que sus amigas sacaban el tema. Tampoco hubo pero que valiese para Adrien cuando este intentó explicar que era para invitarla a la salida del cine que estuvieron arreglando momentos antes.

Desde ese momento en adelante, las intenciones de "dejarlos a solas" y "darles espacio" por parte de su grupo de amigos se hicieron más evidentes y, hasta cierto punto descaradas. Eran, después de todo, el modelo de un prestigioso diseñador y la representante de la clase de quienes se hablaba. Además de que eran amigos de la mayoría de los integrantes de la clase.Y que la mayoría había sacado que Marinette andaba perdida por Adrien hacía bastante.

Chloé era una de las pocas que no le agradaba aquello y la relación entre ambas mujeres estaba en su peor momento. Paradójicamente, la relación de Queen Bee y de Ladybug empezaba a escalar hacia lo que parecía una amistad bastante sólida, y Marinette no podía más que morderse la lengua y chillarle a la almohada porque no tenía más confidente que Tikki en el asunto. Al menos, así aprendió a separar a Chloé de Queen Bee y a valorarla como persona más allá del pleito que llevaban. Que le costaba, le costaba.

.

Esa tarde, había quedado con que Nino fuese a su casa, a hacer un trabajo con él para clases. Si bien iban bien de tiempo y le había informado con anticipación a su padre, hizo esperar a Nino afuera mientras iba a recordárselo. Por las dudas.

Ni bien entró al hall de su casa, avistó a su padre cerrando la puerta de su una cosa de segundos, llamó a su padre y éste no lo registró. Se quedó a medio camino, dudando a quien avisarle de que estaría con Nino trabajando en un proyecto de clases. Nathalie no estaba a la vista y el Gorila aún estaba estacionando el vehículo.

Dudó un poco más y se decidió. Terminó de recorrer la distancia que lo separaba del estudio de su padre y abrió la puerta, olvidándose de los modales.

Pero su padre no estaba ahí.

No había rastro.

Se quedó mirando el estudio sin entender. Estaba seguro que fue el rostro que vio cuando la puerta se estaba cerrando, pero… ¿Dónde estaría?

—¿Adrien?—preguntó Nathalie a sus espaldas.

El rubio se dio vuelta, con los nervios de ser atrapado en el acto, estando en un lugar dónde sabía que no debía estar, pero la asistente de su padre no se mostraba particularmente enojada por ello.

—¿Ssi?

—¿Buscas a tu padre?—el tono calmo de la mujer indagó más mientras se acercaba a él. Habrá vuelto del baño o algo, porque hacía unos instantes no estaba en ninguna parte y ella, como recepcionista, tenía su escritorio en la entrada de la mansión.

—Sí, me pareció que iba a estar aquí, pero...—se encogió de hombros.

Ella asintió y revisó la agenda antes de informarle.

—Esta en una reunión en el centro, por un tema del desfile del mes próximo.

—Oh, ya veo— asintió

Segundos de silencio incómodo en donde Nathalie lo miró esperando saber qué necesitaba y él, recalculando en lo que estaba haciendo.

—Ehm… Nino está fuera. Hoy quedé en que viniese para...—se interrumpió cuando vio que ella volvía a ver la agenda.

—Sí, de 16 a 20, según la agenda.

—Ah, genial entonces—sonrió con nerviosismo—. Estaremos en mi habitación, entonces.

Durante el trayecto que hizo desde su lugar hasta la puerta de entrada y, de ahí, a las escaleras, se sintió observado atentamente por Nathalie. Fingió que no se daba cuenta, y que no hacía mucho reparo en ello. Pero, estaba bastante seguro de lo que vio; las puertas no se cerraban solas.

Tuvo que esperar a que Nino se marchara para compartir sus pensamientos con Plagg. Este lo escuchó con verdadero interés, comiendo una porción de Camberbert. Cuando terminó Adrien de hablar, este le sonrió.

—Puedo echar un vistazo si quieres… por si hay algo más aparte de esa caja fuerte…

—¿Y las cámaras?

—Tendré cuidado, no te preocupes—aseguro.

Adrien se lo permitió, dudoso del resultado.

* * *

En efecto, Plagg fue cuidadoso, más porque era consciente de que la cámara no lo tomaba, más si era de noche.

O al menos lo suponía, dado que aquella vez, no apareció en los metrajes de seguridad. Se paseó, de todas maneras con cuidado; Adrien ya tenía demasiados problemas como para que su padre se enterase de que era Chat Noir.

Revisó entre las paredes y no encontró nada. En la biblioteca tampoco, no había ningún mecanismo que llevará a una puerta secreta. Estaba por volver con Adrien para decirle que debía hacerse revisar los ojos, cuando la puerta se abrió. En la desesperación se escondió en un hueco que improvisó empujando algunos libros en la estantería más cercana y se acomodó para observar. Vio a Gabriel Agreste terminar de hablar con Nathalie y despacharla antes de cerrar la puerta y encender las luces de su estudio-oficina.

Lo vio caminar hacia el cuadro de la madre de Adrien y, por un segundo, pensó en que iba a abrir la caja fuerte que se escondía detrás, no obstante…

Abrió la boca a no más poder cuando vio esa pequeña plataforma circular moverse sobre la que, oh casualidad, Gabriel estaba situado. Tuvo el impulso de seguirlo, si total, podía volver en cualquier momento; pero el instinto le dijo que huyera en la dirección contraria en cuanto se acercó al hueco que dejó. Fueron unos segundos, pero suficientes como para que la plataforma se cerrara.

Con cierta reticencia, volvió a la habitación de Adrien a intentar explicarle lo que vio.


	8. A Matter Of Trust

**A Matter of Trust**

Las grandes soluciones vienen en las situaciones menos esperadas. Sobretodo, cuando te esfuerzas por buscarlas y no las encuentras. No importó cuánto investigó, cuánto buscó y rebuscó en su casa con la cautela de un ladrón de guante blanco, no encontró nada que lo ayudase. La idea final, vino de una conversación pasajera y sin que su interlocutora supiese que estaba haciendo.

Claro, en un primer momento, cuando Plagg le relató lo visto, se quedó en el molde, sin saber que hacer. Su cabeza se llenó de preguntas y no tardó en manifestarlas a su kwami.

¿Por qué su padre tenía una habitación secreta?¿A dónde lo llevaría ese pasaje?¿Que haría ahí?¿Por qué lo escondía de él? ¿Tenía que ver con su madre? Desde que instalaron el nuevo sistema de seguridad, poco después de que su madre desapareciera, le pareció que era un poco demasiado. Ahora, al menos, entendía por qué. Había un secreto demasiado grande que su padre mantenía y no le agradaba.

Y aún así, no quería confrontarlo. Prefería indagar más en ello, con el miedo de lo que podría llegar a descubrir. ¿Que pasaba si su padre estaba haciendo algo peligroso? ¿o malo?

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y lo dejó sin sueño.

Recordó esa vez que Ladybug sospechaba de que su padre fuese Hawk Moth.

—Tiene que haber una explicación...—manifestó al fin en respuesta—. ¿Lo seguiste?

—No, tuve un mal presentimiento—expresó Plagg.

Adrien se lo quedo mirando como si fuese un bicho de otro planeta. No se esperaba eso de él.

—¿Qué? Yo también puedo ser cauto—se escudó el otro—. No es un lugar al que creo que se deba ir solo.

—Si, disculpa, tienes razón—desistió él—. Es solo que… esto…

—Lo sé—Plagg suspiró—, no te preocupes, ya encontraremos una solución.

Esa noche, cuando se fue a dormir, no durmió realmente, solo le dio vueltas al asunto. Hizo una lista mental de todas las formas que podía usar para averiguar ese secreto porque era insano que su padre haya construido una habitación secreta en la casa y se lo estuviese ocultando. Pensó en los planos de la casa, pensó en las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad… hasta pensó en poner una cámara propia en el ángulo justo y esperar. Pero:

1) se dio cuenta que los planos estaban bajo llave y, seguramente, bajo el poder de su propio padre, pedirlo sería demasiado arriesgado.

2) Nathalie tenía acceso a las cintas de seguridad, pero cualquier cosa que pasaba por ella, llegaba a oídos de su padre. Así que no, tampoco.

3) Para poner una cámara en el estudio tendría que entrar en el estudio primero. Así que no, menos.

Y así toda la noche. Era consciente y sabía que algunas cosas no podía darles demasiada vueltas, como el por qué Marinette pensó que, de todas las personas, justamente su padre podría ser Hawk Moth. Eso se lo preguntaría durante el próximo entrenamiento que tuviesen, cuando los demás no estuviesen mirando.

* * *

 

No sabía cómo plantearle la situación sin levantar sospechas. Lo menos que quería era eso. No iba a actuar ni a invitar a los demás a que lo ayuden si no estaba totalmente seguro de que esa posibilidad fuese real. O algo que se le asemejara. (¿como qué Adrien? ¿que sea un jefe mafioso, un traficante de productos ilegales, un supervillano de los que quieren ver el mundo arder?)

Tampoco quería preocupar a Marinette, ya le bastó con verla así cuando estuvo mal por el tema de su madre. Le generaba culpa saber que ella estaba mal porque él estaba mal. Se suponía que debía estar ahí para ella, no al revés. No quería complicarle la existencia con sus problemas; ya para eso, ella tenía los propios. No tenía que lidiar con la carga de tener un novio con problemas no-normales.

…

El pensamiento lo hizo sonrojarse, mientras esperaba en la fábrica a que ella llegara. ¿Ya se veía él así? Bueno… por supuesto que sí. Si el miedo a que la relación fallara era de Marinette, no de él; y él se lo respetó, pese a que le parecía… absurdo, y le dio su espacio para que se sintiera cómoda. No iba a dejar que su relación fallara, estén o no destinados a ello.

— _Chaton_ ,¿qué ocurre?¿Por qué llamaste?—el sonido de su voz lo asustó. Dio un respingo y la observó bien, sonriéndole con nervios.

—Lo siento, estaba en mi mundo.

—¿Estás bien?—la vio mover su cabeza hacia un costado con curiosidad.

—Sí, es solo que ando perdido en mis es nada, te lo aseguro —le sonrió.

La vio, supo que desconfiaba de sus palabras y aún así, se lo dejó pasar. Podía palpar la curiosidad y preocupación en ella a kilómetros de distancia, y aún así le estaba dando su margen de libertad para no agobiarlo. Chat Noir le sonrió, agradeciéndole en silencio.

—¿Entonces?—no sabían ninguno de los dos cuanto tiempo tenían antes de que el resto empezara a llegar, así que, Ladybug no tuvo problema en apurarlo un poco.

—Ehm… es una estupidez, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme, más que nada porque no puedo sacarme la duda de la cabeza y...—respondió, dando alguna que otra vuelta indeciso. Una mirada de su parte bastó para que se centrara—. ¿Recuerdas la vez que enfrentamos al Coleccionista?

Notó la inmediata tensión en el cuerpo de Ladybug, y supuso que recordaba demasiado bien aquella vez.

—Sí. Creo que hay algo de lo que no hablamos...—mencionó ella aprovechando la oportunidad y el recuerdo.

Chat Noir la miró sin entender, pero sacudió su cabeza.

—No te preocupes por eso, sea lo que sea...puede esperar—desestimó mientras veía como se cruzaba de brazos—. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo pensar que él era Hawk Moth en un primer lugar?

—Tiene que ver con lo que te estaba diciendo, a decir verdad—acotó y se miraron—. Tiene que ver con el libro.

—¿Ah?—desconcertado, no pudo evitar mirarla y ella suspiró antes de relatarle su lado de esa historia.

Escuchó el breve resumen, apurados por miedo a que los demás llegaran y escucharán. Le sorprendió saber qué fue ella y Tikki las ladronas del libro y que por ese hecho, conoció ella al Maestro Fu. También, le sorprendió el detalle de lo que hizo para devolverlo a su dueño, por más ilegítimo que este pareciera

—El maestro dijo que, quien tuviese el libro, muy probablemente tendría el Miraculous de la Polilla—finalizó ella—. Fue sumar dos más dos.

—Claro, entiendo.

—Pero él terminó akumatizado y la teoría se fue por el retrete… así que no le di demasiado pensamiento desde entonces.

Y sabía que si no decía algo, ella saltaría con su duda y él debería de explicar sus razones de todo ese interrogatorio. No era algo que quería afrontar en esos momentos.

—Bueno, podría averiguar a quién se lo compró mi padre… y quizás eso pueda arrojar una pista—sugirió

—Si… bueno, si puedes… creo que no habría problema alguno. Es bueno avanzar en eso—accedió ella, cruzándose de brazos—. Pero, ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

Chat se balanceó sobre un pie y sobre otro antes de llegar a una respuesta en la que no le mintiese, pero tampoco la preocupara. Supuso que, al final, se preocuparía con cualquier cosa que le dijese respecto al tema.

—Es algo que estoy investigando todavía. Cuando sepa más, te diré—esbozó una sonrisa tenue—. Es solo que no quiero dejar nada por sentado.

Ladybug asintió, poco convencida, pero nuevamente, se lo dejó pasar. Y Chat Noir podría asegurar que vio el momento exacto en el que le asaltaba a ella una pregunta.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo que accedieras a investigar aquella idea esa vez? ¿la de que tu padre…?— dejó que el aire completara su pregunta.

Él ni siquiera dudó en responder cuando lo hizo.

—Confío en milady, ciegamente—dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo—. Supuse que tendrías tus motivos y… nada; eso era suficiente para mi.

Pudo notar que algo en ella hacía click antes de sonrojarse y procedió a balbucear palabras inteligibles, dejando que Ladybug sea más Marinette por unos momentos. Chat Noir rió y estuvo a punto de acercarse y besarla; posiblemente lo hubiese hecho de no ser porque las voces de Carapace y Rena Rouge en la lejanía lo alertaron de que ya no estaban solos.

Optó, entonces, por ser un poco más él.

—Aww, Milady; eres tan tierna cuando te sonrojas—comentó en voz alta . Eso la hizo sonrojar aún más—. Haces que mi corazón palpite de emoción.

—Apreciaría mucho que mantuviesen sus manos donde las pueda ver y esos comentarios, guardados en nuestra presencia; muchas gracias—Rena Rouge advirtió ni bien lo escuchó. Parecía que se quedó con algunas secuelas de la vez que él abrazo a Ladybug enfrente de todos, buscando cariño y apoyo.

—¡Pero si no hicimos nada!—Chat Noir se dio vuelta para defenderse, aunque con un tono de diversión e infantilismo—. Solo estaba señalando la verdad.

* * *

 

En su momento, creyó en Ladybug, porque recordaba ver el símbolo de la polilla en casi cada esquina de su casa. Creyó porque el comportamiento tan reservado de su padre (y tan cambiado luego de la desaparición de su madre). Hubo una parte que se alivio de que no lo fuese, por todo lo que eso hubiese significado.

También, como ella se decepcionó un poco al descubrir que su padre no podía ser por el hecho de haber terminado como El Coleccionista. Pero ¿que pasaría si fue algo para despistarlos? si se ponía en los zapatos de ese hipotético Gabriel Agreste que era Hawk Moth, era fácil asumir que el robo de un libro que contenía los grandes secretos de los Miraculous significaba que alguien te tenía bajo la mira.

Así como para él era fácil asumir que alguien podía sospechar de su identidad como Chat Noir por poseer el anillo que le permitía convertirse en él. Tener un secreto te volvía paranoico del resto del mundo. Cualquier cosa podía gatillar la sospecha y el consecuente intento de desviar la atención.

Solo que aquella vez fue casualidad pura…

A menos que su padre sospechara que él era Chat Noir…

¡En ese caso…!

—Creo que le estás dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto,Adrien—Plagg lo detuvo en medio de la lluvia de ideas—. Si tu padre tuviese sospechas, tranquilamente podría haber entrado en tu habitación mientras dormías y sacarte el anillo.

Adrien miró a Plagg.

Plagg miró a Adrien.

—Ahora no voy a poder dormir bien pensando que puede hacer eso.

Plagg suspiró, resignado.

* * *

 

Queen Bee había mejorado mucho en lo que iba de los entrenamientos, todos en realidad. Pero Ladybug lo designó a él para que ella practique combate. No tenía muy en claro que era lo que tenía que practicar, ella tampoco y Ladybug ese día se estaba concentrando en armar estrategias que podía usar en base a las habilidades de Carapace, y Rena Rouge estaba patrullando, así que… no había demasiadas opciones.

Al principio, el encuentro había sido suave o infantil, le dejó demasiadas entradas para que ella lo revolee por los aires y bastó con un comentario engreído para que él fuese en serio. Tenía poca tolerancia con ese lado de ella; quizás porque venís cansado del día o porque simplemente le resultó molesto, pero la cuestión es que no le dio respiro a partir de entonces.

Terminaron necesitando un descanso de diez, veinte minutos, tirados en el piso mirando el techo mientras buscaban recuperar el aire y dejar de jadear tanto.

—¿Nunca han seguido una de esas mariposas?—pregunto de pronto ella

Chat la miró entre respiración y respiración, procesando eso.

—No…

—¿Por qué?

Respondió con lo que se le venía a la mente.

—Porque siempre teníamos el tiempo justo para… huir de escena. Con cinco minutos de margen, o menos, para perseguirlas nos arriesgábamos quedar expuestos. Muy.

Intentó sentarse, y le dolió toda la columna. Su quejido, Queen Bee lo pasó por alto.

—Ahora podríamos—comentó—. Somos más.

No sonaba nada mal. Podría ver si la mariposa volvía con Hawk Moth o se iba por ahí. Nunca se lo preguntó, a dónde iban. Pero… si volvía con Hawk Moth, eso le solucionaría una de sus peores dudas.

* * *

 

—Queen Bee hizo una observación que creo que es interesante de seguir y...—Adrien y Marinette caminaban por los Campos Elíseos, abrigados hasta los dientes por la nevada de la noche anterior.

Ella lo miró, nuevamente, con curiosidad.

—Podríamos intentarlo. Pero sería muy arriesgado. Por no decir que no puede ir solo una persona.

Adrien la miró, no le gustaba el tener que ir acompañado. Ya daba por hecho que iría él, solo. Ella le sostuvo la mirada, esperando algo más.

Hubo entonces, un prolongado silencio. Apartaron la mirada del otro y se aseguraron de mirar cualquier otra cosa que no sean ellos.

—Te necesito a mi lado en combate—expresó Marinette entonces—. No solo por capricho; sé que puedo contar con tu persona para lo que la situación amerite, todavía no puedo confiar, del todo, en que ellos harían el mismo sacrificio que tú para asegurarnos la victoria lo más rápido que podamos., sin poner en riesgo a nadie. Además de que no quiero dejarte solo, por tu cuenta, en algo que puede ser peligroso para tu integridad fisica.

Él la escuchó, asintiendo con lentitud mientras hacía un repaso mental de la situación: Queen Bee era buena en combate aunque le costara seguir instrucciones y confiar ciegamente, además de que en pos de terminar rápido, a veces no paraba a pensar en la seguridad de los demás, sean civiles o ellos mismos; Rena Rouge era impaciente y si bien intentaba seguir con lo pedido o necesitado, no podía evitar y hacerlo antes, rompiendo con la sincronización del resto del equipo y generando un roce innecesario entre ella y Queen Bee; Carapace era… bueno, era bastante confiable a decir verdad.

—Puedes apoyarte en Carapace si ese es el caso—sugirió y por la mirada que ella le dio, no pudo evitar darse cuenta—… ¿pensabas en él para acompañarme?

Un corto movimiento de cabeza le dio a entender que sí. Para sorpresa de Marinette, Adrien le sonrió.

—¿Qué?

—Milady siempre está tres pasos adelante.

Ella soltó una exclamación incrédula y negó con la cabeza.

—Si lo estuviese, sabría qué es lo que anda pasando en tu cabeza—replicó, para la sorpresa de él—, pero no lo sé; así que…

Se encogió de hombros.

—Solo puedo intentar ayudarte en lo que me pidas.

Esta vez no se contuvo para besarla y la escuchó reír mientras lo abrazaba. Agradecía esa confianza pese a la duda, agradecía el espacio que le estaba dando. Agradecía, sobretodo, su compañía.

—Gracias, Milady—pronunció devolviéndole el abrazo—. En serio.

La sintió acomodarse entre sus brazos y suspirar.

—Solo prométeme que tendrás cuidado—musitó ella—. Sea lo que sea que estés dispuesto a hacer, ten cuidado.


	9. A Little bit Erratic

**A Little bit Erratic.**

Siempre esperó a la señal de su lady para usar su cataclismo, y ella solo se lo pidió cuando la situación no daba para más. El único acuerdo previo que hubo fue un "solo úsalo cuando te lo pida" entre susurros mientras esperaban a que los demás se pusieran en formación para salir. Él accedió, conforme con esa decisión.

Le molestó que las semanas pasarán junto a sus combates y que ella siempre necesitaba de él. ¿Hasta dónde? ¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Realmente era necesario su compañía o era un capricho de ella para tenerlo controlado? La paciencia no fue su virtud cuando estaba ansioso por algo, pero se obligó a hacer un esfuerzo, a callar sus molestias y esperar. Confiaba en Ladybug, en Marinette, aunque a veces se ponía muy sobreprotectora y controladora; pero ahí esperaba que Tikki intercediera a su favor.

¿Estaba bien eso?¿Podía esperar a que un kwami que no era de él actuará en su beneficio?

Pero, al final, dio frutos su espera, y no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que Ladybug le chisto y le hizo una señal que se preparara. Lo tomó por sorpresa, ya casi se había rendido en ello. Le sonrió con afecto y se ubicó cerca de ella. Rompió el nexo entre el Akuma y la víctima, y ambos vieron salir a la mariposa. Una tirada del yo-yo, el pedido ya conocido, la mariposa saliendo hacia quien sabía donde y…

Antes de ella pudiese hablar, Chat Noir la tomó entre sus brazos y avanzó con ella tras la mariposa frente a la mirada del resto de sus compañeros de equipo.

—Esperennos donde siempre—fue lo único que les dijo mientras se alejaba a grandes saltos.

No les dio tiempo a responder, no esperó ninguna respuesta, solo avanzó y rápido.

—¿Qué haces?—le chilló Ladybug mientras estaban moviéndose cuando pudo recuperarse de la sorpresa de lo hecho por su compañero.

—Sigo una mariposa—respondió con una media sonrisa—. Con una compañera.

—¡Pero en nada dejaré de…!

No pudo terminar la frase porque sintió el cosquilleo que antecedía a separarse de Tikki y volver ser a ser Marinette y bufó. Chat Noir la observó durante pequeños intervalos para no perder de vista su objetivo ni llevarse puesto ningun obstaculo ocasional.

—Hola Tikki—saludó—. Hay comida en la mochila que esta en mi cinturón. No será de tu preferencia, pero…

—¡Adrien!—Marinette lo llamó, pidiendo que la bajara.

Él se detuvo y la miró unos cortos segundos antes de seguir avanzando. No la bajó en ningún momento.

—Pensé que iba a ser mejor así, ya que no querías que fuese solo—comentó—. Y, no es que no confíe en los demás, pero no sé quienes son. No sé qué pueden llegar a pensar si les digo que sospecho de Gabriel Agreste...

Hizo una pausa para hacer equilibrio en el borde de uno de los adornos de tejado antes de saltar nuevamente.

—No digo que lo sea. No quiero que lo sea. Espero que no lo sea, pero si lo es… Eh, digo, si ven que sospecho que puede llegar a serlo… No sé como se lo van a tomar. Siendo quién es mi padre y todo eso...

Tomó una bocanada de aire y dejó que su silencio hablara por él. Sintió los ojos de azules de Marinette sobre él y se esforzó para no verla, no quería tener que decir el resto de esas palabras para no infundirle miedo o más preocupación de la que sabía que ella ya tenía y de lo que le había infundido.

No le ayudaba reconocer que estaban yendo directamente hacia la zona en la que su casa se encontraba.

—¿Realmente crees que pueda ser tu padre?—preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Decidió no responder y seguir a la mariposa.

No le tomó mucho tiempo más, la tensión se iba acumulando cuando llegaron al barrio, cuando llegaron a las calles, cuando llegaron a la casa. Su corazón se olvidó el ritmo y su garganta se secó. Aterrizó en el edificio más cercano y dejó a Marinette a su lado, quien no tardó en transformarse en Ladybug.

Observó como la mariposa blanca revoloteaba cerca de una de las ventanas más altas y desconocidas de la casa antes de entrar por una gran ventana circular que no tenía ni la más pálida idea que su casa tenía. Segundos después de que el bicho entrara, hubo un suave ruido mecánico y el tejado en esa parte de la casa se fue cerrando, revelando por qué no sabía de ello.

El aire le faltaba, su corazón latía raro y todo su cuerpo se sentía como si no fuese su cuerpo, como si fuese otra cosa ¿Eso era cierto? ¿lo que estaba viendo era cierto? ¿estaba seguro de eso? ¿realmente estaba seguro? Miró a Marinette, ah… no, a Ladybug, porque era Ladybug cuando se transformaba y no Marinette. La miró buscando asegurarse de que lo que estaba viendo era cierto. La miró pero solo vio en ella la misma sorpresa que él unos instantes antes dejar de verla porque tomó la iniciativa de saltar hacia allí, pese a las cámaras, pese a cualquier cosa.

¿Y él? Se quedó en el lugar, mirando, esperando sin saber qué esperar. Se sentó en el suelo porque sus pies ya no lo aguantaban, porque su cuerpo ya no lo soportaba a él mismo. Quería cerrar los ojos y descansar hasta que todo pasara, quería olvidarse de lo que vio y de la sospecha que tuvo que lo llevó a investigar, a pensar, a retomar todo lo guardado en el cajón. Quería que las cosas volviesen a ser como antes. No quería tener que enfrentar esa realidad que supo que podía ser una posibilidad. Pensaba que si seguía, aparecería una prueba que desmintiera su suposición, que le devolviera la esperanza de que su padre no era una mala persona, solo que estaba terriblemente afectado por la pérdida de su madre y necesitaba ayuda de algún profesional.

Pero no.

Las mariposas estaban en su casa. Las mariposas que Hawk Moth convertía en Akumas volvían a su casa después de ser purificadas. No había vuelta que darle.

No sintió a Ladybug cuando volvió junto a él. No la escuchó cuando le decía que no significaba nada y que podían investigar durante un par de días más para ver si las mariposas siendo akumas salían de ahí también. No la sintió, tampoco, cuando se sentó al lado suyo y lo abrazó.

Su cabeza estaba funcionando a mil por hora, pensando en qué hacer, cómo reaccionar y cómo seguir desde ahora en adelante. Tenía que elaborar un plan, tenía que hacer algo para terminar de demostrar que su padre era Hawk Moth, porque las pruebas que él tenía: las actitudes raras de su padre, la silueta de la polilla en las puertas de su casa, esa puerta secreta que llevaba a quien sabe dónde…y que la mariposa volviese a esa especie de ventana oculta…; todas esas pruebas no decían nada por sí solas; menos con el hecho de que su propio padre fue akumatizado en el pasado; pero era tan claro para él...

El tiempo pasó sin que dijeran nada y él no se dio cuenta cuando estaba escondido en esa unión del cuello con el hombro del cuerpo de Ladybug. No lloraba, no hacía absolutamente nada, solo estaba ahí sin estar, intentando asimilar qué iba a hacer.

—Hay que hacer algo—pronunció por fin, desde su posición.

Los dedos de Ladybug acariciaron su cabello rubio con cariño.

—Tendríamos que buscar más infor…

—No, ya tengo toda la que necesito.

Silencio. Sus dedos se dejaron de mover.

—¿Cuál es?

Silencio. Él se separó lentamente de ella y la miró a los ojos.

—Te lo diré cuando estemos con los demás.

* * *

 

No le gustaba nada la situación. Pero nada. No tenía un buen presentimiento y no se trataba solo de querer tener el control de la situación. La sensación era como una espinilla metida ahi entre el dedo y la uña que molestaba más que dolerle. Pero, aún así, accedió. No le quedaba mucha otra opción a decir verdad. Si se negaba o se oponía, lo más probable era que lo hiciese igual por su cuenta; y eso era más peligroso. No quería pensar que ese era el lado de niño caprichoso y mimado por tener el origen que tenía y la crianza que tenía (¿es decir, vieron todas las cosas que tiene en su habitación? Es un milagro que saliera humilde y amable), pero la idea de que quisiese tomar medidas respecto a que su propio padre era el enemigo jurado de ambos… no le gustaba. No porque desconfiara, sino porque significaba que estaría quedándose sin el apoyo de una familia que pudiese contenerlo de alguna forma.

Llegaron a la fábrica, encontrándosela a oscuras. Entraron y fue Chat Noir el que tomó la batuta para llamarlos.

—Prefiero quedarme en las sombras—la voz de Carapace se oyó y no tardò en ser respaldada por las voces de Queen Bee y Rena Rouge.

—¿Aun no se restableció la energía...?—se interrumpió a sí mismo y lo único que hizo fue desaparecer saltando entre los andamios.

—¿Qué le pasa?—fue la pregunta áspera de Queen Bee.

Ladybug se encogió de hombros.

—No sabría decirlo. Está mal desde… —se interrumpió a sí misma y suspiró—. No lo sé.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes?—reclamó con ese tono de voz tan caracteristico de Chloé que le resultaba irritante.

—No, no lo sé. Solo lo acompañé a un lugar y esta así desde entonces —expresó conteniendose un poco. Que su compañero estuviese tan inestable en términos emocionales y le preocupara, no significaba que a ella le estuviese yendo de rosas.

—¿Siguieron las mariposas, como le propuse?

—Nno le diría seguir, pero…

—¿Y los llevó a un lugar en particular?¿Había más mariposas así? ¿Vieron a Hawk Moth?

—¿Siguieron las mariposas?—repitió Rena Rouge intercediendo— ¿Dónde los dejó?

Y, en ese momento, antes de que Ladybug pudiese responder, Chat Noir aterrizó en el centro de la fábrica, con varias botellas de vidrio que contenían velas en el pico. Las acomodó en el piso y no tardó en encenderlas con un encendedor que también tomó del lugar donde fueron dejadas, de esa lejana noche donde él y Marinette cenaron juntos.

—¿Ahí me ven?—preguntó tras encenderlas. Se oyeron pasos acercandose.

—Sí—Carapace respondió

—Si me acerco un poco, creo que…—la voz de Rena Rouge, más largos y en mas cantidad ya que venían desde una parte más alejada de la habitación.

Lo mismo también pasó con Queen Bee.

Con un gesto, Chat Noir le pidió a Ladybug que se acercara y ella avanzó hasta quedar a su lado.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?—le susurró.

—Confía en mi.

—Lo hago, pero me estás empezando a preocupar—le remarcó.

Chat tomó su mano entre la suya y la apretó con cariño.

—Seguimos a la mariposa después de que milady la purificara—empezó a hablar él en voz lo suficientemente alta como para los otros tres la escucharan—. Y nos llevó a la guarida de Hawk Moth.

Exclamaciones de sorpresa se escucharon desde la oscuridad.

—¿Quién es?—preguntó Rena Rouge ante el silencio en el que cayó poco después de decir eso.

—¿Cómo estas seguro de eso?—Carapace siguió.

—No puedes decir solo eso y quedarte callado—opinó Queen Bee.

Ladybug miró a Chat Noir, quien miraba hacia la oscuridad. Sintió que apretaba más fuerza su mano antes de tomar aire para seguir.

—Es la casa del diseñador de moda Gabriel Agreste—pronunció con lentitud—. Lo más posible es que él sea Hawk Moth.

—No, eso es imposible ¿Cuáles son tus pruebas?—Queen Bee fue la primera en saltar a hablar.

—¿Conoces a Gabriel Agreste?—Rena Rouge inquirió.

—Soy amiga de su hijo desde la infancia—declaró con seguridad y cierto orgullo

El agarre de Chat Noir se aflojó y miró a Ladybug con sorpresa; eso no se lo esperaba.

—¿Chloé?—gesticuló y ella se encogió de hombros.

—Dijiste que estabas de acuerdo con no saber quiénes eran.

—¡Pero estamos hablando de…!—quiso reclamar, pero se calló y sacudió la cabeza—. No, tienes razón. Disculpa.

Bueno, Marinette ya no podía decir que estaba todo perdido.

—No, tienes que estar mintiendo—Rena saltó a hablar—. No puedes ser la amiga del hijo de Gabriel Agreste.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque te convertiría en la peor persona del mundo si lo fueras.

Otra mirada más, de reproche. Silencio.

—Ya sabía que esa voz irritante se me hacia conocida—habló entonces Queen Bee, cuando parecía que estaba por decir algo más, ella tomó palabra.

—¡Ey! Después siguen con eso, ahora concéntrense. Chat Noir está...—Ladybug intentó llamar al orden.

—Sí, sé lo que esta haciendo, y no me gusta—interrumpió la rubia.

—Tengo pruebas—continuó Chat

—Si, más vale que tengas pruebas—espetó Queen Bee.

Marinette suspiró. Esto se estaba volviendo fuera de control demasiado rápido, si ella no tomaba las riendas de la situación pronto, muy seguramente…

_—Claws in_

...Y estaban a punto de ponerse peor. ¿Es que no aprendió nada con lo que pasaron con el Dr. Revelio?


	10. I Have A Plan

**I Have A Plan.**

Nunca esa fábrica estuvo tan silenciosa como en ese momento. Tras una exclamación de Carapace, un chillido de Rena y una serie de balbuceos de Queen Bee, solo hubo silencio.

—Basta, nadie más revela su identidad—Ladybug dio un paso al frente, separándose de Adrien y tomando una postura más autoritaria. No sabía si la estaban mirando o no, debido a la oscuridad, pero no le importaba—. Ustedes no vivieron los riesgos que conlleva que quieran saber quién está debajo de la máscara.

Rena Rouge ahora entendía muy bien todo ese si-pero-no que había entre Ladybug y Chat Noir, así como entre Adrien y Marinette. ¡Si eran los mismos! Y era sabido tanto los sentimientos de uno hacia otro como a la inversa, dependiendo si había mallas o no en el medio.

¿Eso significaba que los dos sabían de la identidad del otro? Porque Chat Noir sabía que Marinette era Ladybug. Y Chat Noir era Adrien, por lo que significaba que ADRIEN SABÍA. Y por la falta de emoción de Ladybug, significaba que ella TAMBIÉN SABÍA. ¿Entonces que? Si, entonces...entonces, Marinette le estuvo ocultando información, por dos. ¿Todos esos encuentros de sus manos cuando estaban en clases? ¿Todos esos chistes y coqueteos abiertos de Chat hacia ella…?

La risa llegó desde su estómago a su boca y colmó el silencio. Todos se quedaron viendo de donde provenía la voz de Rena Rouge. Incluso siguieron con la mirada cuando escucharon un sonoro golpe contra el suelo que revelaba su caída.

—Ridicula—espeto Chloé mirando de donde provenía la risa, no tardó en volverse a Ladybug—.¿Vas a sacar de nuevo el tema del Dr. Revelio?

Chloe pareció recuperar la compostura con esas carcajadas que recién ahora se iban apagando.

—Parece que no quedó claro las primeras veces.

Adrien la miró, encontrando una oportunidad para volver a hablar y encausar la charla hacia su necesidad.

—No es por eso; es la única manera de que no se tomarán…

Ladybug se volvió hacia él mientras lo escuchaba, dentro de ella, sentía el enojo por haber roto una de las dos reglas impuestas. Sabía que tenía que entenderlo, que tenía que estar ahí para él.

Él decía que de otra forma, hubiesen desconfiado de sus palabras, por la posición social de su padre, y ahora con más razón dada la identidad de Queen Bee.

Pero era demasiado como para no enojarse. Llevarla contra su voluntad y casi sin poder transformarse a perseguir una mariposa ¿Que hubiese pasado si Hawk Moth los estuviese esperando?; no decirle lo que pretendía y pretende hacer desde ese descubrimiento; exponer su propia identidad frente a los demás causando una reacción en cadena que probablemente significaría problemas en un futuro.

Si se hubiesen parado a pensar un poco más, a asimilar la situación y de ahí armar un plan…

Pero no, le dio su espacio pensando que así lo contendría y se equivocó a medias. Sirvió para que eventualmente la hiciera confidente de su situación, así como para que siguiese siendo un miembro productivo para el equipo. El tema fue el momento de ver que esa mariposa entraba a su propia casa por una ventana que el propio tejado ocultaba. Ella tuvo que haberlo detenido, tuvo que haberle obligado a que enfriara un poco su cabeza antes de haberlo seguido así sin más. Se echaba la culpa de ello y pensaba remediarlo ya antes de que las cosas se desmadraran aún más.

Cuando él dijo que iban a entrar allí, para ella fue demasiado.

—No, de ninguna manera—puntualizó

Adrien la miró como si fuese un bicho extremadamente raro.

—¿Por qué?

—Es una locura, Adrien—manifestó—. No tenemos un plan, no tenemos un motivo, no conocemos el lugar, no sabemos lo que Hawk Moth es capaz de hacer…

—Tenemos el libro, y una vez que consigamos una copia de los planos…

—Sigue siendo una locura—volvió a interrumpirlo. Pudo escuchar la sorpresa en la voz de Alya a sus espaldas—. No estamos preparados todavía.

—Oh, vamos—Adrien refunfuño—. No vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados sabiéndolo. No puedo estar ahí sabiendo quién es y lo que hace, y no hacer nada al respecto.

Era un punto tan válido como cualquier otro y aún así…

—Es cierto, por eso tenemos que pensar cuidadosamente qué hacer. No vamos a ir a ciegas.

Él bufó, cruzándose de brazos. ¿Eso contaba como su primera pelea de pareja?

—Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que tú propones?

Ladybug sonrió a penas, al menos no estaba todo tan perdido si él se permitía parar a escucharla.

* * *

 

El punto de todo el plan era juntar la mayor cantidad de información posible. Metrajes sobre todo, pero si conseguían entrar a aquél lugar que ambos vieron, mejor.

Para ello, primero necesitaban los planos para saber a qué se podían enfrentar. Según Chloé, podían acceder a la copia que debía estar en el ayuntamiento. Adrien rápidamente remarcó que, cualquier modificación hecha no estaría ahí: sea el nuevo sistema de seguridad y, muy posiblemente, cualquier habitación secreta. Pero era un comienzo tenerlos oficiales. Tuvieron que esperar al día siguiente para poder hacerse una copia.

—Aqui tienes—Chloe le entregó un tubo de plástico negro—. Esta es la versión más actualizada de los planos de tu casa.

—Gracias —Adrien los guardo con cuidado en el bolso que usaba para esgrima.

Ella se lo quedó mirando durante un rato antes de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste…?—y aún así, dejo algunas cosas en el aire.

—Ladybug pidió que guardaramos nuestra identidad—respondió como si fuese justificación de todo—. Le hacia caso porque me parecía algo lógico. Más después de que alguien creyera que Marinette podía ser Ladybug y pusiera a su familia en peligro.

Se encogió de hombros y vio como ella lo miraba reticente.

—Pero...—iba a ventilar su sospecha al respecto cuando él la interrumpió.

—En fin, gracias de nuevo por esto. Los veré más tarde en la fábrica.

Sabían, por lo dicho por Adrien, que la entrada a ese algo-secreto estaba en el estudio del padre, en la planta baja de la casa y el dispositivo de entrada estuviese cerca o en el cuadro de su madre. Así como también sabían por él cual y como era el funcionamiento del sistema de seguridad que él conocía. Él se encargó de especificar las modificaciones sobre la copia de la copia de los planos conseguidos.

Seguía el tema del techo que se movía fuera de la casa. Rena Rouge sacó las fotos necesarias antes de entrar a clases y sobre eso, la propia Marinette proveyó el dibujo de cómo se abrían y cómo eran, así de un pequeño presupuesto de cómo debía ser aquella habitación.

—No puedo creerlo—continuaba Alya—¿Cuando lo supiste?

—… cuando quede internada—respondió reticente mientras dibujaba.

—¿Y desde cuándo…?

—Después de enfrentar al Dr. Revelio.

—¿Entonces están en una…?

—No, no. No. Nada de eso—se interrumpió a sí misma para mirarla—. No es que no quiera, pero… deberes de superhéroes deben venir primero y no podía arriesgarme a que si…

—¿Si fallaba las cosas quedaran mal?—ella asintió—. Mari, las relaciones no fallan solo no es momento o lugar, o no son compatibles… o no están en condiciones para estar en una relación por falta de experiencia.

Marinette suspiró.

—Eso no quita que el deber venga antes, Alya—replicó—. La facilidad con la que podrían atraparnos ahora, sea porque sabemos quién es el otro o por nuestros sentimientos…

Su amiga asintió sin agregar demasiado.

—No me quiero imaginar si con Nino...—suspiró ella. Marinette no dijo nada al respecto.

Quedaba el tema de las cámaras de seguridad. Según lo que apuntó Adrien, solo su padre y Nathalie tenían acceso seguro a las grabaciones, él podía acceder también, pero ambos serían notificados de ello. En contra de los deseos de Marinette, Adrien le pidió consejo a Max sobre cómo podía hacer para acceder a esa base de datos y extraer las grabaciones que necesitaba. El chico terminó dándole un programa en un pendrive que copiaria la contraseña de su padre o de Nathalie y otro que borraría dato de la actividad realizada. Tuvieron que esperar tres días para ello.

En base todo eso y a las supuestas rutinas que Adrien tenía de su padre, de Nathalie y del gorila, armaron un plan de acción. A pedido de Ladybug y sin que nadie se opusiera, intentarían cubrir todos los frentes posibles. Lo ideal sería aprovechar la clase de esgrima de Adrien dado que el Gorila estaría afuera esperando por él y sería uno menos en la casa durante dos horas.

Generarían un corte de luz y difundirían una supuesta fuga de gas. Algo que sea lo suficientemente importante como para obligarlos a salir de allí. Ya sabían que había generadores en la mansión que les permitía tanto a Adrien como al resto de los habitantes a disponer de un par más de horas de electricidad en esos casos.

Debido al invierno y a la nieve que eso conllevaba, no hubo demasiadas sospechas. Primero fue la fuga de gas en el vecindario que, por motivos de seguridad, llevó a la compañía que venía a solucionar el tema, cortar el gas de la zona por prevención mientras trabajaban en encontrar la fuga.

Tres horas después, dos horas antes de Adrien saliera hacia su práctica de esgrima, la luz se cortó por el sobre uso que se le dio debido a la falta de gas en pleno invierno. Recién cuando Adrien "comenzaba" su clase de esgrima(dado que solo entró, pero en el vestuario se convirtió en Chat Noir y salió a reunirse con los demás), las autoridades recomendaron realizar una evacuación preventiva del vecindario hasta que volviese la luz; algo que esperaban que no iba a tardar demasiado.

Reticente pero admitiendo que iba a ser más cómodo trabajar desde la oficina de su compañía, vieron salir el auto en el que en teoría, estaban Nathalie y Gabriel.

—Ahora—anuncio Ladybug en el comunicador al ver como el auto se alejaba.

Ahí comenzó la acción para ellos. Chat Noir se destransformó y entró a su propia casa para, instantes después, darles paso por ventanal de su habitación, donde los demás esperaban por él. Queen Bee se quedaría fuera vigilando la casa por si las dudas.

Una vez dentro, se dividieron. Rena Rouge y Ladybug harían una copia de las cámaras de seguridad para tener evidencias y una idea de cómo activar la puerta secreta del estudio. Mientras que Adrien buscaría en el estudio algún indicio que le permitiera abrir la puerta secreta por si lo de las chicas fallaba y Carapace prepararía una salida de emergencias para ellos en el primer piso y esperaría allí por la orden adecuada.

Ante la mínima complicación, deberían abandonar el lugar. Sin peros sin oponerse.

Ubicadas en el escritorio de Nathalie y con la única luz de la pantalla del ordenador, con el pendrive puesto, solo vieron como el programa andaba de acá para allá durante minutos que se le hicieron eternos antes de poder acceder ellas mismas al historial de cintas existentes.

—Organizadas por cámaras y dentro, por fecha… déjame decirte que, Hawk Moth o no, tiene un problema—señaló Rena Rouge.

Ladybug asintió mientras su compañera empezaba con la copia de las cámaras ubicadas en el estudio de Gabriel. Eran tres en total, contando la que daba a la puerta y con ello, básicamente había una buena cobertura de la habitación. Escuchó a Rena Rouge maldecir sin entenderla.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hay una cámara que dicen habitación de Adrien—le informó.

Su corazón se salteo una palpitación y se permitió la distracción.

—Ponla—pidió.

Una vez lo pedido, Ladybug pidió por la fecha de unos días atrás, más o menos en la hora en la que se enteraron del ataque del último akuma. La cámara apuntaba a todo lo que era la parte lúdica, que incluía el piano y el televisor así y se enfocaba bastante bien el ventanal por el que solía salir. En el día y la hora seleccionados, lo vieron caminar, ver las noticias en el momento que se anunciaba el ataque del akumatizado… y lo vieron transformarse para salir por el vental.

—Oh, por...—musitó Rena. Ladybug le sacó el mouse de la mano y buscó en las carpetas hasta una fecha que databa de meses atrás.

Le costó ubicar la hora, pero cuando lo encontrò, su corazón dio otro vuelco. Bajo también la mirada de Rena Rouge, vio el momento en el que ella entraba como Ladybug, después de que él corriese para impedir que entrara así como así y le diese indicaciones de qué hacer con las cámaras. Vio como se destransformaba y, para su sorpresa, vio como su rostro y gran parte de su cabeza quedaba tapada a ojos de la cámara por el cuerpo de él. Fue suerte divina lo que hizo que su rostro no quedara registrado en la cámara en ningún momento.

Suspiró aliviada por ello, pero vio el rostro de Rena interrogante. Marinette no respondió, solo bajó la cabeza mientras su amiga veía aquél momento.

—Esto es… —comentó.

—Lo sé—la interrumpió.

—Iba a decir bajo incluso para su padre. ¿Adrien sabe de esto?

—¿Saber qué?—la voz a través del comunicador, de Adrien se hizo eco de sus palabras.

Las dos se miraron y Ladybug suspiró.

—Hay una cámara en tu habitación que apunta al ventanal por el que sueles salir.

Se pudo imaginar con claridad la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, pese a no verlo.

—¿Sale cuando...?

—Sí—ambas respondieron al unísono.

—Tu padre tiene serios problemas...—suspiró Carapace

Silencio. Hubo un suspiro hondo.

—Ya encontré lo que creo que son los botones de acceso, ¿Tienen el video…?

—Ahi va...—con reticencia, Rena Rouge respondió, volviendo a tomar el control del mouse—.Juraría que lo tenía por aquí…

Improvisó. Ladybug la observó en silencio, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra.

—¿Ladybug?—llamó Adrien

—Estoy aquí—respondió de inmediato, a punto de ponerse de pie y recorrer el camino que los separaba. Rena la miró de reojo.

—¿El plan B está listo?

—En mi cabeza, sí —ella se volvió a acomodar en el asiento, con cierta decepción.

Aunque no sabía exactamente qué es lo que esperaba que ocurriese. No es como si pudiesen hablar de todo lo sucedido en aquellos días. No hubo tiempo, ni oportunidad para ninguno de los dos. Tampoco hubo ganas. Adrien estuvo demasiado concentrado en apurar el plan y ella estuvo demasiado ocupada intentando no forzar esa conversación que presentía que no iba a salir bien.

Adrien pareció sonreírle por el comunicador.

—¿Cómo lo vas a…?

—Es algo que ya hablé con Carapace y Queen Bee. Ellos se encargaran—respondió mirandose las manos.

Silencio.

—¿No quieres decirlo?

—No puedo—respondió en cambio ella—. Sus variables contemplan los peores escenarios.

—Oh…

Rena miró a Ladybug y ella hizo lo posible para hacerse la desentendida. Sentía que todas las miradas estaban sobre ella, como si a través de audífono y del microfono que cada uno llevaba, pudiesen verla.

—Esta todo cubierto, la verdad—intervino Queen Bee por primera vez. Al escuchar su voz, todos dieron un pequeño salto pensando que había problemas—. No te preocupes por nosotros, Adrien… Ladybug realmente pensó hasta el último detalle.

—Sí...—apoyó ella en un murmullo.

Cuando pareció que él estaba por decir algo más, Rena interrumpió.

—Más fácil no podía ser. Son todos los botones al mismo tiempo.

—Ah, genial. Gracias… Rena—musitó.

—Ten cuidado—pidió Ladybug

—Lo tendré, gracias—respondió.

—Estaremos cubriendote la espalda, cualquier cosa...—se oyó la voz de Carapace también

—Sí, lo sé…

—Solo dilo y en un par de segundos estaremos ahí—continuó Queen Bee.

—Gracias— repitió al final—. No se preocupen, estaré bien.  _Plagg, Claws Out._


	11. Why?

**Why?**

Queen Bee estaba sentada, sin moverse. Vigilaba, sí, pero la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba mordiéndose el labio o las uñas que tenía debajo de los guantes. Tenía esa sensación de que algo iba a salir mal. Chloé lo sentía en sus huesos y eso la ponía nerviosa, por eso se mantenía en silencio durante tiempo hasta que sintió que era su turno de hablar. Y aún así, lo sintió como si se estuviese despidiendo. Espero a escuchar el  _Claws Out_ , para abrir otro canal de comunicación.

—¿Soy la única que tiene una mala sensación respecto a esto?—preguntó.

—No, no realmente—Carapace respondió en un tono tranquilo—. Pero eres la primera en ponerle voz a esa preocupación.

Chloé suspiró.

—Es que… se siente mal. Todo está saliendo tan fácil que…

—Si, suena a trampa. Lo sé— la interrumpió—. Y estoy seguro de que Adrien también lo siente, así como Ladybug y Rena Rouge.

Queen Bee ahogó una risa mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba un poco.

—Dudo que Ladybug sienta algo más que su propio miedo.

—Duras palabras para alguien que la admira.

—¡Ey!¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Solo digamos… que lo sé.

Ella ahogó una risa, esta vez más relajada mientras llegaba a una punta de la azotea y daba una vuelta para volver.

—No me digas que también eres un compañero de clases.

—Ah, Ladybug nos prohibió hablar del tema. Y con buenas razones.

—Si, bueno, pero no me sorprendería. Siempre pasa todo tan cerca nuestro que sería difícil saber que eres un estudiante de la otra punta de París.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Desde que aparecieron Ladybug y Chat Noir todo pasa cerca. Pensé que era una coincidencia, pero después de recibir el Miraculous de la abeja… como que ya no te parece tan inocente que todos tus compañeros de clases hayan sido akumatizados. O que gente que, de algún modo, conoces porque pertenece a algún círculo que frecuentas o que esta cerca tuyo en el momento y lugar equivocados.

—Menos… dos.

—¡Ah! ¡Entonces eres de mí clase!

—Uhm… me reservaré mis futuros comentarios.

Queen Bee rió ante la respuesta mientras llegaba al extremo opuesto y daba la vuelta.

—Sabiendo que Adrien es uno de esos dos y resultó ser Chat Noir…

Dejó un vacío de palabras a propósito, esperando a que Carapace lo llenase.

—Sugieres que la otra persona es Ladybug.

Ella asintió, olvidándose que su compañero no la veía.

—Esa idea me causa pesadillas—confesó.

—Algun día, deberán hablar sobre lo que sea que les pasó y hacer las paces

Queen Bee rió, exageradamente. Eso no iba a pasar. Primero muerta. No le respondió. Y por un momento, Carapace pensó en cerrar el canal de comunicación. Pero…

—Hay algo acá que me está molestando—comento Queen Bee.

—¿Qué es?

—Es algo que me da en los ojos cuando pasó por...Un momento.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es?

—¡Que esperes!

Momentos de silencio y después:

—Oh no…

—¿Qué?¿Qué?

—No, no no no.

* * *

 

Ladybug llevaba tiempo atenta en la conversación con Adrien junto con Rena, aunque ella seguía revisando las cintas. Él estaba detallando el túnel o especie de él por el que pasaba la plataforma sobre la que estaba, cuando Carapace salió del comedor y, a zancadas, cruzó el hall de entrada para pasar al estudio. Las mujeres se dieron una mirada y Ladybug fue a revisar.

Encontró a Carapace desordenado los alrededores del cuadro de la madre de Adrien y no tuvo éxito para lograr que le explicase la situación. Se estaba desesperando cuando lo encontró semi enterrado en una maceta. Palideció hasta que sus piernas no lo sostuvieron y terminó arrodillado.

Ladybug pudo escucharlo entonces, hablar por el comunicador. No con ella ni con Alya.

—Si, tenías razón. Esta aquí. Esta aquí, maldita sea.

—¡Carapace! ¿Qué sucede?—pregunto Ladybug sin entender.

No llegó a arrodillarse cuando escucho el grito de Alya por el comunicador. Tuvo que volver corriendo hacia la recepción y vio a Rena mostrándole un vídeo que hablaba por si solo.

* * *

 

Fue cosa de segundos de silencio. Muy pocos, pero eternos en el tiempo que no se medía. Pensó que iban a tardar menos, así tendría un poco más de tiempo, pero… oh, bueno, no todo se puede en la vida.

La buena improvisación no era lo suyo para esos temas.

—¡Adrien! ¿Qué significa esto?—la escuchó y la sintió más Marinette que Ladybug. Estaba desesperada.

Se sonrió, un poco con amargura. No estaba tan enojada. Estaba mucho más preocupada que enojada y eso se volcaría en una futura charla sobre sus sentimientos y la confianza con él intentando explicarle que no era que no confiaba, sino que quería protegerla. A ella y a los demás.

O al menos, eso esperaba.

—Perdona, Milady, pero...—perdió las palabras por unos momentos—. También lo sientes ¿Verdad? Tienes esa sensación de que estamos en la boca de un algo mucho más fuerte que nosotros.

—Vuelve. Vuelve, entonces y nos vamos. Buscaremos un lugar más seguro.

—No, es tarde ya.

—¿Qué ganas con esto?

Vio luz un poco más arriba y sonrió con confianza para evitar que el miedo se le notara.

—La posibilidad de conseguir una respuesta.

—¿Cómo sabes que está ahí?—pregunto, con cierto miedo, evaluando una posibilidad que no le gustaba. Había empezado a hacer señas a Carapace de que la siguiera.

A Rena, que se apurara con eso y los alcanzara; a Queen Bee, le envío un solo mensaje de texto.

—Porque mí padre no dejaría tanta información a nuestra disposición, tan fácil, si no pretendiese algo—fue la respuesta honesta.

Subió las escaleras y llegó hasta la habitación de Adrien.

* * *

 

—Adrien— la voz que solo escuchó una vez como Hawk Moth hizo que trastabillara y casi se cayera antes de llegar a la puerta.

—¿Cómo prefieres que te llame?—preguntó Adrien con una voz en apariencia calmada — ¿Padre o supervillano? ¿Némesis? ¿Archienemigo?

Había un tono de humor, muy parecido al de Chat Noir ahí, pero la voz temblaba que daba pena.

—No debería estar haciendolo solo—se reprochó Queen Bee por el comunicador—. Deberíamos estar con él.

—No debí acceder a que él estuviese en el estudio—dijo a su vez Ladybug, abriendo la puerta de la habitación y dirigiéndose hacia el ventanal junto a Carapace.

—Cierto—sin el menor rastro de empatía, Queen Bee habló—. Pero trataremos tus ineptitudes como lider en otro momento.

—Espera a que lleguemos para empezar a trabajar el tejado.

— _Comme tu veux._

—Me odia—declaró entonces Ladybug.

—Sí, pero también te tiene un poco de envidia—comentó Carapace antes de saltar.

* * *

 

—No es necesario que finjas frente a mi, Adrien —con aquel traje y esa mascara, poco parecido guardaba con su padre; y si se hubiese negado, hasta le hubiese creído en cierta parte.

Pero no, lo admitió tan bien, tan de buenas a primeras que no daba lugar a dudas. Las mariposas estaban por todo el lugar en el piso, ignorandolos a ambos por completo. Pero estaban ahí. Y eran tantas.

—Te conozco —hablaba lento, pausado y sin moverse de su lugar, esperando a que él diese el primer movimiento—. Conozco cada parte de ti. Eres mi hijo

Adrien negó con la cabeza y dejó escapar una media exclamación cargada de incredulidad.

—¿Conocerme? ¿Con el poco tiempo que pasas? ¿Con el interés que muestras como padre por lo que hago o dejo de hacer? ¿Por lo que me interesa? No me hagas reír.

—Todo tiene su proposito, Adrien —comentó su padre—. Razones que creo que entenderás.

—¿Cómo cuáles?—retó.

Los primeros golpes comenzaron a oirse en lo que parecía el ventanal y distrajeron a ambos unos segundos.

—Parece que tus amigos te estan buscando—señaló—. No llegarán a tiempo, ¿sabes?

Adrien decidió no responder. Hawk Moth volvió a mirarlo y le sonrió.

—Pusiste una cámara en mí habitación.

—Desde el incidente con Simón Dice; sí, lo hice. ¿Crees que no reconozco el Miraculous del gato negro cuando lo veo?

La simpleza con la que lo reconoció le dio bronca. Su interior era un mar de sentimientos y ninguno era positivo.

—Aunque, sabias que estaba ahí—continuó Hawk Moth y con un ademán de la mano, activó una pantalla en la que se mostró un montaje de las distintas veces que él parecía que se salía a propósito del encuadre de la cámara.

—La sensación de ser observado siempre estuvo...—musitó Adrien, aparentando la mandíbula y las manos.

—¿Instinto? Qué interesante

En la pantalla pasó el día que Ladybug o Marinette pasó a visitarlo por el aniversario del cumpleaños de su madre. El momento en el que la abrazó, en el que dejó que ella lo llevara hasta los sillones, el momento en el que se acurrucó contra ella.

—Conmovedor—acotó antes de apagar la pantalla—. ¿Con todos tienes esa relación? ¿O solo con Ladybug?

A través del comunicador pudo sentir un grito especialmente fuerte de Ladybug, reflejado en un golpe igual de fuerte. Hawk Moth sonrió divertido. Lo disfrutaba. Disfrutaba hacerla enojar, saber que ella estaba a su merced solo porque él estaba allí. Dio un par de pasos, hacia él y lo vio tensarse aún más. Creyó conveniente sonreír.

—Tu madre—respondió a la pregunta debida hacía largos minutos. Finalmente estaba dispuesto a continuar con la idea de plan que elaboró en cuanto ocurrió el corte del gas en el vecindario.

Las palabras hicieron un efecto inmediato en Adrien quien lo miró indefenso. Toda mención a su madre le hacía bajar la guardia. Qué chico tan fácil… Debió de haberlo hecho hacía tanto tiempo, pero no… le gustaba la idea de hacer que esos sentimientos maduren, que la negatividad crezca, que sea mucho más grande de lo que pueda controlarse a sí mismo. Por supuesto no era una decisión fácil, no iba a haber retorno una vez hecho lo pretendido. Y si no lo hacía, era muy probable que nunca consiguiera su objetivo, la razón escondida detrás de todo su esfuerzo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre?

Hawk Moth dio un paso más. Y otro, manteniendo la sonrisa.

—Todo—fue la respuesta de él—. ¿Quieres saberlo?

Adrien pudo escuchar el grito de Marinette, del otro lado del comunicador y del otro lado del techo. Un "no" desesperado. Pudo escuchar como los golpes aumentaban la intensidad y la rapidez.

—No lo escuches, Adrien. No le hagas caso—no tardó en escuchar a Ladybug en el auricular.

Notaba su miedo y la necesidad de decir lo que decía, como si fuesen palabras mágicas que le comprarían tiempo suficiente para rescatarlo.

—No me está dejando opción, milady—susurró, incapaz de dar un paso hacia atrás mientras Hawk Moth daba dos más hacia él.

—No dejes que te afecte lo que él dice—ella también se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía su propio padre—. Piensa en nuestros amigos, en Plagg…

Hawk Moth estaba frente a él, a menos de un metro de distancia

—Tengo la sensación de que no va a hacer la diferencia.

Hawk Moth estiró su mano hacia él y Adrien atinó a inclinarse hacia atrás. Pero la mano se siguió estirando y lo tocó en el hombro. Se aferró a él y sintió los dedos clavarse en su cuerpo. Vio los ojos de su padre, mirándolo fijamente mientras sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba recibir algo que no era en absoluto bueno.

Tenía que hacerle llegar a Marinette un mensaje, una alerta. Un algo. Tenía que ponerla en aviso de lo que iba a pasar. Separó los labios, abrió la boca e hizo un esfuerzo descomunal por hablar, por condensar todo su miedo en un mensaje concreto que englobara todo.

—Escóndanse.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, sin poder evitar sentir impotencia mientras el cambio ocurría. Sabía muy bien lo que sucedería a partir de ahora porque lo que vio otras veces en otros. Además sabía que estaba siendo transformado en contra de su voluntad, por lo que temía el verdadero alcance de su poder.

Lo único que pudo aliviar ese momento es saber que dejó el anillo donde ni siquiera él mismo lo encontraría.

Estaba asustado, entendía que a partir de ahora no sería él, sino una marioneta. ¿Podría su propio padre acceder a lo que él sabía y usarlo a su favor? En ese caso, fue buena idea tomar medidas. ¿Los demás lo entenderían?¿Podrían perdonarlo?

* * *

 

Ruido blanco después de aquellas palabras de Adrien. Todos miraron a Ladybug a espera de recibir ordenes y ella, lo único que pudo hacer, fue aferrarse al tejado mientras su mente estaba en blanco. ¿Acababa de pasar lo que temía? ¿Ese silencio significaba eso? ¿Era posible que…?

—Atrás—gritó Rena, previendo lo que vendría.

Carapace, Queen Bee y la misma Rena Rouge llegaron a dar un salto hacia atrás y retraerse hacia los edificios aledaños justo antes de que hubiese una explosión bajo los propios pies de Ladybug, quien se tambaleó y se vio cubierta por una nube de polvo. Tosiendo y peleando por ver, movió su yoyo para ventilar su ubicación. Una vez disipado el polvo, frente a ella vio algo que no podía creer que estaba viendo.

Era parecido a Chat Noir, tenía su cabello y su vestimenta. Pero no era negro su traje. Un blanco impoluto y unos ojos amarillos en vez de los verdes de siempre. Ladybug intentó hablar, pero no salió ni un solo sonido de su boca. ¿Eso era lo que creía que era? ¿Realmente Gabriel Agreste había akumatizado a su propio hijo?

—¿Qué sucede, milady?—preguntó aquél que era Chat Noir, pero no—. ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?

—¿Quién… quién eres?—preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Con un movimiento, demasiado sutil como para verlo pero también demasiado rápido, ese Chat estaba frente a ella, a escasos centímetros de sí. Escuchó el ronroneo al que estaba acostumbrada.

—Me pareció decirte…

Antes de que hiciese algo, Ladybug sintió como tiraban de ella, y Carapace se interponía entre ambos. El golpe que aquél Chat iba a asestarle a Ladybug, terminó sobre el caparazón que estaba blandiendo como escudo. Chat al verlo retrocedió un solo paso y sonrió.

La mirada de Rena Rouge, sosteniendo a una Marinette que no podía ni moverse por su propia cuenta, estaba clavada en él y destilaba peligro. Esa pequeña distracción le permitió a Carapace levantar la nube de polvo hacia el rostro de Chat, cegándolo y aprovechando para escapar.


	12. Interlude

**Interlude**

Pararon cerca de los Campos Elíseos, cuando ya ninguno podía más. Ladybug permaneció en silencio, incapaz de dar una orden sensata después de haber visto a la versión akumatizada de Adrien.

En cuanto tocaron tierra y estuvieron bien disimulados entre los arbustos y la nieve, se podría decir que reaccionó por instinto. Abrió su yoyo, marcó un número y esperó a ser atendida. Bajo la mirada de sus compañeros, se comunicó con sus padres y explicó muy brevemente la situación.

—Escondanse. Que no los encuentre. Viene por nosotros. Quiere los Miraculous—finalizó su conversación—. Sí, yo también los quiero. Sí, también… estoy preocupada. Cuidense.

Los otros tres se la quedaron viendo mientras ella volvía a colgarse el yoyo a su cintura.

—Si creen que Adrien sabe o puede saber su identidad secreta...deberían poner en aviso a sus familias—dijo por fin, más como una sugerencia que una orden de verdad

—Eso lo haremos, en breve—Rena, sentándose a su lado, buscó llamar su atención—. ¿Estás bien?

—No…—respondió sencilla, suspirando y volviendo a hundirse en el lugar.

Sintió los brazos de Rena rodearla y abrazarla. Pronto se encontró llorando en silencio, diciendo cosas ininteligibles, con Rena acariciando su cabello con cariño y dándole palabras de ánimo cuando sus lagrimas empezaron a mermar.

—No es tu culpa…

—Sí, lo es—suspiró Marinette terminándose de enjugar las lágrimas de su rostro—. Tendría que haberlo sabido. Tendría que haber ido con él, o haber mandado a alguno de ustedes con él.

—Por mucho que me gustaría estar de acuerdo contigo, no ibas a saberlo—intercedió Queen Bee—. Él no esta bien, claramente. No es el Adrien que yo conozco.

—Que ninguno conoce—añadió Carapace.

Todas hicieron una pausa para mirarlo y él se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué? ¿Pensaban que me iba a quedar callado por más tiempo respecto a eso?

—Sos el único que tiene a su familia a salvo de… ¡y vas a poner en riesgo eso!—ante la duda, fue Rena la que saltó a regañarlo.

—Adrien es un amigo mío tanto como el de cualquiera de ustedes. Me pone tan mal la situación como a cualquiera, pero no me voy a estar guardando el comentario o el sentimiento—bufó—. Esta todo bien con la regla del secreto de identidades, pero no voy a dejar de expresar esas emociones si la situación lo amerita. Además, necesitamos pensar un plan para hacer que él vuelva a ser el que conocemos.

—Necesitamos ayuda—en eso sí acordó Rena, prefiriendo dar prioridad a ése tema en vez del otro.

—Los kwamis saben a quién podemos recurrir en estos...—Ladybug se interrumpió a sí misma y volvió a sacar su yoyo para hacer una llamada.

—Otra vez con lo mismo—resopló Rena Rouge.

—Acompañen a Queen Bee a hablar con su familia y amigos más cercanos. Pónganlos en aviso. Nos volvemos a encontrar aquí a las...—tambaleante, se puso de pie, mientras esperaba a que la atendieran.

—No—Rena Rouge se le opuso—. Yo me quedaré contigo. Carapace irá con Chl...Queen Bee. No vamos a separarnos, y si es obligatorio… no nos quedaremos solos.

Ella estaba por responder cuando del otro lado de la línea, atendieron.

* * *

 

Esperaron a que Carapace y Queen Bee se marcharan para destransformarse, no sin antes entregarles el anillo de Chat Noir. Ambas amigas se miraron: iban a tener más suerte en su forma de civil para escapar de Chat… Blanc?

—Llevalo tu—pidió Marinette en el momento que Alya le ofreció el anillo—. Yo no puedo tocarlo.

—Pero…

—No debo tocarlo—hizo hincapié y Alya cerró su mano sobre el anillo, aunque estuvo dubitativa sobre guardarlo en el bolsillo o ponérselo—. Te lo explicaré cuando lleguemos a dónde… a dónde tenemos que ir. Vamos.

Alya dio un par de pasos, aún con el anillo firme dentro de su mano cerrada.

—¿Si me lo pongo… el kwami de…?

—Sí, Plagg aparecerá—Trixx intercedió, asomándose por el bolsillo de ella—. También serás la poseedora del Miraculous del gato negro y tendrás su poder.

Miró a su kwami y miró a Marinette, que ya estaba varios metros lejos de ella. Suspiró y le entregó el anillo a ella.

—Cuidalo por mi, Trixx—pidió. La pequeña criatura con pelaje blanco y anaranjado, le sonrió.

Se manejaron con el transporte público y a pie. Se cambiaron, entre ellas, las camperas y las carteras, con la esperanza de distraer un poco por si se daba esa eventualidad de cruzarse con Adrien en ese momento y lugar. Siguió a Marinette por el barrio chino, donde al doblar la esquina en uno de los restaurantes de la zona, se detuvo a mandar un mensaje y esperar. Alya la miró interrogante y ella solo se encogió de hombros. Al cabo de unos minutos y por la calle contraria, apareció un hombre entrado en años, de baja estatura y de clara ascendencia china, cargando lo que parecía una bolsa de compra y una mochila bastante pesada, como si estuviera por ir de acampada a la montaña.

—¡Maestro Fu!— Marinette saludó con alivio por verlo.

El hombre saludó tanto a ella como a Alya y las apuró para que lo siguieran. Pese a la edad, no tardaron en descubrir que era ágil y se encontraba en un muy buen estado físico. Caminaron demasiado en muy poco tiempo y, para cuando llegaron al lugar, encima, tuvieron que bajar escaleras, caminar por un estrecho pasillo y subir escaleras. Alya se estaba cansando cuando el Maestro Fu abrió una puerta y las invitó a pasar. Frente a sus ojos, estaba lo que parecía un gimnasio de entrenamiento, decorado con estética claramente china. No era absurdamente espacioso, pero lo era lo suficiente como para sentirse pequeñas ahí. Maestro Fu les pidió que se sacaran los zapatos y se sintieran como en casa y las chicas accedieron, al igual las kwamis que volaron libres por el lugar.

En un principio, Alya tuvo cierta reticencia a que su kwami hiciese aquello, pero al ver que Marinette no se inmutaba… se relajó a medias. ¿Quién era ese sujeto? ¿Por qué Marinette fue a buscarlo a él? No se separó mucho de su amiga, ni tampoco se hizo eco de sus dudas. Solo esperó. Marinette dijo que habría una explicación, así que… ella esperaría.

—Me tomó por sorpresa tu llamado, debo confesar—comentó Maestro Fu mientras buscaba unos biombos de papel de arroz con dibujos delicados, pintados en ellos y los dispuso de tal manera que armó una habitación improvisada, donde almohadones cuadrados de colores apagados oficiaron de asientos y una mini-mesa ratona, de mesa de té, mientras la mochila permanecía en una esquina.

Con un anafe eléctrico, y una pava que sacó de un armario del fondo, más el agua que consiguió de una de las canillas cercanas, puso a calentar el agua. Volvió a hablar para pedirle a Marinette que le cuente con detalle lo ocurrido y, si bien resumió los eventos e hizo las aclaraciones necesarias, ella accedió sin dudar. Maestro Fu escuchó sin interrumpir ni una sola vez, ni aún cuando sirvió el té a ambas chicas. Al finalizar el relato, el hombre emitió un largo "Hmm" antes de emitir palabra.

—¿Recuperaron el Miraculous del gato, entonces?

Marinette miró a Alya y ella a Trixx, quien, se metió en el bolsillo que oficiaba de escondite y volvió a emerger con dicho objeto. Maestro Fu alargó la mano para recibir el anillo y lo inspeccionó. Se lo puso y Plagg no tardó en emerger, mirando hacia todos lados, buscando a Adrien. Observó la escena y en un primer momento, se alejó de los tres humanos en los que no reparó ni medio segundo. Marinette volvió la vista al Maestro Fu, que le hizo una seña pidiendo por su paciencia.

Plagg buscó en cada rincón de ese lugar, cruzaba las paredes y las volvía a cruzar, cada vez con un poco más de desesperación. Cuando las otras kwamis le dieron alcance y tiraron de él, accedió a detenerse.

—¿Dónde está?—demandó, mirando tanto a Tikki como a Trixx.

Ellas intercambiaron una larga mirada en silencio antes de responder.

—Hawk Moth lo akumatizó—Tikki dio un paso al frente en la explicación.

El kwami de la destrucción tuvo que mirar a una y otra de nuevo antes de volar hacia donde estaban los humanos y se dirigió hacia Marinette.

—¿Cómo pasó?—fue la única pregunta que hizo, dispuesto a no desacreditar las palabras de su contraparte.

* * *

 

Fue más difícil de lo que le pareció que sería, pero al fin lo hizo. Al momento de hablar, de reaccionar a las reacciones por sus dichos, descubrió que su padre se preocupaba más por ella de lo que se enorgullecía y lo mismo pasó con Sabrina. De alguna manera, eso le tocó una fibra sensible y tuvo que aguantarse el llanto solo para no hacer una escena frente a Carapace, quien la acompañó en todo momento sin emitir palabra, pero estando ahí por si ella lo necesitaba. Aún así, no era Adrien.

Su padre entendió bien su preocupación, pero lo único que podía hacer, era aumentar la seguridad y poner algunos efectivos, si la familia de Sabrina lo deseaba, a su disposición también. Fue en ese momento en el que el caparazón de Carapace sonó, y las vistas se posaron en él. El chico suspiró, se sacó el arma-multipropósito y presionó un botón. La imagen de Ladybug apareció clara.

—Todavía no terminamos—le informó antes de que se dijese cualquier cosa.

—Me imaginé, lo siento—fue lo primero que pronunció ella—. Pero necesito que vuelvan. Les pasaré las coordenadas. Copialas y vengan para acá. Sean discretos.

Sin despedirse, la comunicación se cortó. Levantó la vista a los demás y sonrió. Sí, el telefono también estaba ahí y era lo más incómodo y molesto del mundo. Le hizo una seña a Chloé a la que ella respondió afirmativamente antes de cerrar la conversación con su padre y salir hacia los ascensores.

En cuanto la vio hacer ademán de convertirse, la detuvo.

—No, hay que ser discretos—le recordó.

—¿Y qué pretendes entonces?

Después de una engorrosa destransformación, en el ascensor, Nino se vio obligado a cubrirse la cabeza con las capuchas de su campera y buzo, así como el rostro con los lentes de sol y una bufanda que Chloé llevaba.

—Te ves ridículo—señaló. En respuesta, Nino se encogió de hombros, negado a hablar mientras salían del hotel y trotaban hacia la entrada del subterráneo más cercano.

Arribaron cerca de una hora y media después y el Maestro Fu los estaba esperando en la entrada. Wayzz salió volando al encuentro de su antiguo portador y éste los guió dentro. Reunido el equipo y con un Nino negándose a ponerse cómodo (es decir, quitarse la ropa de abrigo), y una Alya que tuvo que improvisar para taparse el rostro de una manera similar a Nino (porque aún frente a esa situación Marinette no permitió que su amiga revelara su propia identidad), el Maestro Fu tomó palabra nuevamente.

—A mi pedido, Marinette se encargó de mantener en anonimato mi identidad, y solo ella, Adrien y sus kwamis estaban al tanto—comenzó mientras los observaba—. Me alegro mucho de ver que los Miraculous están en buenas manos y lamento que las circunstancias no hayan sido las mejores para que nos conociéramos. Soy el Guardián de los Miraculous, y el antiguo poseedor del Miraculous de la Tortuga.

Nino hizo una serie de sonidos que no se entendieron muy bien y Maestro Fu respondió con una reverencia.

—Al contrario, es un placer conocer a la nueva generación. Aunque es una lástima que no todos estén presentes recorrieron, otros lo han hecho antes que ustedes. No siempre fue el camino del bien y a veces, solo buscaban losaquí, pero al joven Adrien tuve el placer de conocerlo en otra desafortunada serie de eventos—comentó tomando la batuta—. Deben saber que son los poseedores de una gran responsabilidad, antigua. Y el mismo camino que intereses personales; como temo que esta ocurriendo en esta ocasión.

Plagg estaba flotando cerca del Maestro Fu con expresión perdida, sin prestar mucho caso en lo que el Guardián decía. Marinette lo seguía con la mirada, con atención y culpabilidad por toda la situación.

—Estoy seguro que no debe ser la primera vez—prosiguió Maestro Fu—, pero no es bueno que no haya poseedor oficial del Miraculous del Gato; afecta el balance que hay entre la Creación y la Destrucción.

Ante la mirada de confusión y desconocimiento, Marinette se vio obligada a tomar la palabra.

—Tikki y yo representamos la Creación. Ella es la primera kwami alguna vez originada, casi seguida de Plagg, siendo él la destrucción—explicó brevemente—. Por lo que el Maestro Fu una vez explicó, ambos aparecen juntos, dado que hay una conexión especial entre el poder de uno y otro.

—Mientras ambos Miraculous estén activos, las capacidades de ambos serán iguales y crecerán juntos—continuó el Maestro Fu—. Cuando solo hay uno, sus habilidades se ven reducidas significativamente, llegando a ser capaz de usar la mitad de su poder o menos.

Una serie inteligible de palabras por parte de Alya, a las que Trixx tradujo lo mejor que pudo:

—Por eso activaste a Plagg, para que el poder de Ladybug no quede reducido por ello.

—Además de que necesitaba saber qué fue lo último que Adrien hizo—acotó Marinette.

—No fue demasiado. Solo armó aquel mensaje que Queen Bee vio—relató Plagg sin mucho ánimo—. Y en el estudio de su padre, renunció a mi para esconder el Miraculous donde sea que lo encontraron. Él sabía muy bien a lo que se podía enfrentar y prefirió que su poder no cayera en manos equivocadas.

—Algo muy noble de su parte—premió el Maestro Fu—, aunque eso podía haber tenido problemas para Marinette si iniciaba algún tipo de enfrentamiento con…

—Chat Blanc —Chloé acotó—. Vamos, que no hay mucha ciencia ahí.

—Sí, supongo… —emitió Marinette.

—Pueden quedarse aquí hasta que logren resolver la situación, pero...—Maestro Fu retomó el liderazgo de la conversación—. Enfrentarse con alguien que conoce sus puntos fuertes y débiles será todo un reto. Si permiten tomar un consejo: trabajen en equipo, no se dejen llevar por las intimidaciones. Y vayan con la mente despejada.


	13. Sleeping Next to Your Worst Friend

**Sleeping Next to Your Worst Friend.**

Alya fue una de las primeras en marcharse. No estaba del todo segura si Adrien sabía o no quien era ella, sabía que Chloé sí o ella misma al menos creía eso. Pero no iba a arriesgarse por ello. Así que una vez terminada esa reunión, no tardó en volver a su casa. Se despidió de Carapace en las cercanías de su casa y fue directo a hablar con sus padres. No con sus hermanas y sus padres, directo con sus padres. Se sentaron en la mesa del comedor una vez que las gemelas estaban acostadas y Alya empezó a hablar.

Que por Ladybug, terminó siendo… dotada con la capacidad de convertirse en Rena Rouge; que solo les decía porque Chat Noir terminó akumatizado y desconocía lo que el gato sabía, pero ante la duda quería ponerlos en alerta y etc.

No hablaron de cómo eso los hacía sentir, sino de qué cosas podían hacer para asegurarse su propia integridad. Gran parte de la noche se la pasaron hablando al respecto y para cuándo sus padres se fueron a acostar con la promesa que una vez todo terminase, hablarían con seriedad al respecto.

Alya se quedó despierta, no obstante. Le faltaba una cosa más por hacer. Sacó su celular y comenzó a tipear un mensaje. A los pocos minutos, recibió una respuesta y fue todo lo que necesito para salir por el balcón de su casa.

Fue directo al departamento de Nino y se la pasó tocando el vidrio de la ventana de la habitación hasta que vio como el chico dejaba la computadora de lado y la veía ahí. Como Rena Rouge le sonrió caninamente y espero a que le abriera.

—¿Rena Rouge?— preguntó con un tono hiper curioso.

—Andaba patrullando y te vi… y siento que debo hablar contigo debido a que...—saludó mientras se escurría a su habitación.

—Aja...—emitió él, desconfiado o sospechando.

Silencio.

Rena Rouge suspiró.

—Mira, haré esto lo más fácil posible; así que no cierres los ojos ni pestañees.

No lo dejó responder cuando empezó a transformarse en Alya de nuevo. Y se quedaron mirando. Una pensando en cuál sería su reacción, otro ordenando sus ideas para reaccionar. Finalmente, Nino rompió en risas.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué?— Alya preguntó desconcertada, más cuando Nino llegó al punto de llorar de la risa.

En medio de esa risa, pudo entender que Nino pronunciaba un "Wayzz, ven aquí" y un kwami que vio hace unas horas aparecía a su lado de lo más campante. La sorpresa de Alya fue tan grande como el ataque de risa de su pareja y no tardó demasiado tiempo para unirse a su risa.

* * *

 

Marinette, en cambio, se quedó en aquella especie de gimnasio que el Maestro Fu tenía. Era especie porque abriendo alguna de las puertas del fondo, te encontrabas con cada cosa que parecía una habitación multiproposito. Hasta había varios pares de pijamas básicos en distintos talles. No pudo evitar preguntarse quién era realmente el Maestro Fu y como era su día a día.

No tuvo hambre, por lo que pasó de comer, y su acompañante aquella noche la imitó. No había muchas palabras entre ellas, a penas y si una mirada seca o indiferente mientras acomodaban los futones de piso y los armaban para poder dormir aquella noche. Ninguna de sus kwamis pronunció palabra sobre lo que estaban haciendo, no se atrevían tampoco a hablar demasiado, el clima no daba para eso y a penas se podía respirar. Había mucha tensión y demasiadas cosas no habladas entre ellas. Demasiados temas.

Por empezar, el hecho de que Marinette se haya presentado a esa reunión sin cubrir su rostro o sin ser Ladybug. Para seguir todo su accionar en relación al problema de Adrien; y ya que estamos hablando de Adrien, también podría ir la naturaleza de la relación de ambos.

Bueno, no es que fuesen taantos temas, pero todos y cada uno de ellos eran demasiados complejos. Además, hay que añadir el componente de la relación de ellas dos. Había una larga enemistad entre ambas que databa casi desde los principios de la historia de la humanidad, y ninguna de las dos se molestó en tratar.

Las luces se apagaron con un acuerdo silencioso de ambas y se acostaron a dormir.

Pero no pudieron dormir.

De hecho, no pudieron pegar ni siquiera un ojo. No importara cuantas vueltas dieran en sus camas o cuantas ovejas contaran o cuán cansadas estuviesen.

No. Podían. Dormir.

Debía ser el instinto de supervivencia de ambas, que le decía que estaban durmiendo en una misma habitación que la persona que menos confiaban en el mundo.

…

…

…

Bueno, quizás ni tanto. Marinette sabía que algo tenía que confiar en ella más que en cualquier otra persona QUE NO SEA un compañero de equipo. Después de todo, le dio a ella el Miraculous de la abeja en primer lugar. Y ni siquiera podía decir que no confiaba en como trabajaba como Queen Bee porque hacía un trabajo tan excelente como el de cualquier otro.

Pero no era Chat Noir.

Ah, detalles.

Con un bufido que Chloé emitió, vio como se sentaba de golpe en su futón y, sin ningún reparo le tiraba su almohada con una excelente puntería.

—¡Au!—Marinette se vio obligada a sentarse. El golpe fue demasiado fuerte como para no quejarse. Sí que estaba molesta esa mujer—¿Qué te pasa?

—Tu presencia me molesta—señaló.

—Como si la tuya no—replicó Marinette sin poder evitarlo. Chloé le dedicó una mueca de desagrado.

—Predicando todos los días que teníamos que preservar nuestra identidad y como si nada, te presentas así nomás ¿Quién te crees?

¿En serio?¿De todos los temas que podía tocar estaba eligiendo ESE? Y encima la miraba con repulsión como si fuese un bicho asqueroso. Eso no ayudaba nada en su humor hacia ella.

—No puedo transformarme ahora mismo, aunque lo quisiera

—Ah, cierto que debo sentir lástima por el desastre de misión en el que nos metiste—continuó Chloé, cruzándose de brazos—. Ni siquiera te atreviste a tapar la cara.

—Oh, que descaro de mi parte—le hizo burla—. Como si la señora perfección no hubiese declarado a los cuatro vientos que es "la mejor amiga desde la infancia" y quemado frente a todos.

—No es mi culpa que todos ahí sean de nuestra misma clase.

—No son todos de nuestra misma clase, no sabes eso.

—Sé que Rena Rouge es Alya, por favor—espetó—. Tú, Adrien y yo. Es obvio que Carapace también es de nuestra clase ¿Qué tan ciega puedes ser? Estoy segura que ese viejo pervertido nos dio uno a cada uno; y por como vienen las cosas no me sorprenderia de que fuese Nino.

El ruido de Marinette hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos hizo eco en toda la habitación. Suspiró con hastío.

—Déjale de dar vuelta al tema de las identidades ¿o todavía no entendiste que es peligroso? ¡Mírate donde estás!

—Muy bien, entonces dime cuál fue el pedo que se te pasó por la cabeza para pensar que podías dejar que Adrien formara parte de esa misión como lo hizo ¡Encima dejarlo sin supervisión!

—Confío en él, de eso es lo que van las relaciones:  **CONFIANZA**  —ya empezaban a subir el tono de voz—. De nada iba a servir que lo dejara afuera, porque se iba a meter y forzar las cosas  **IGUAL**  e iba a ser  **PEOR**.

—¡Eso no lo sabes!

—Ah, ¿y tú sí?

—SÍ,  **LO SÉ** —chilló la rubia, encolerizada— Soy su amiga, por supuesto que  **LO SÉ**.

—Bueno,  **YO**  soy  **SU NOVIA**  —recalcó entonces con un tono de "Reina de corazones mata a Jack de tréboles"

Silencio.

Silencio mortuorio.

Silencio de funeral.

Silencio como quieras llamarlo al silencio.

Marinette se sonrojó sola, solita. ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Lo decía por enojo o porque de verdad lo sentía? ¿Estaba diciéndolo para herir a Chloé? De cualquier forma, la dejo callada por unos largos momentos. Bufó.

—No lo quería decir así.

—Pero lo dijiste—no tardó en responder con tono seco.

—Le negué tener una relación formal—confesó, aunque pensaba que no iba a servir nada—… no quería que afectara la relación que ten… como Chat Noir y Ladybug.

—Entonces sabían quien era el otro.

—Si, desde que quedé internada.

Chloé suspiró y resopló.

—Que descaro.

—Puedes decir lo que quieras.

Silencio de nuevo.

—Me duele lo que está pasando, tanto como a vos. Sé que fue un error hacer lo que hice, pero no puedo volver y deshacerlo—siguió—. Y hablar de lo mal que hice las cosas no lo va a hacer mejor.

Chloé bufó, pero no dijo nada. Hubo silencio de nuevo.

—¿Que fue lo que vio en ti?

Marinette se encogió de hombros y enseguida se dio cuenta que quizás no la estaba viendo.

—Creo que eso se lo tienes que preguntar a Adrien mismo.

Chloé hizo una mueca.

—Te sigo detestando.

—Trabajas muy bien equipo.

Chloé bufó, sin saber cómo tomarse aquello.

—Tendrías que dormir un poco, fue un día difícil para todos—continuo Marinette, tirándole con cuidado la almohada de regreso.

—No puedo dormir—le confesó.

—Yo tampoco.

Ambas suspiraron.

—¿Por qué no puedes transformarte?—había curiosidad, duda, intriga, llámalo como quieras, pero algo había un poco más fuerte que su aversión por ella.

—No me siento… alineada con la representación de Ladybug en este momento— no iba a dejar de responderle, más porque estaba relacionado con el deber que con… bueno, todo lo demás.

—Ah.

—Estoy pensando cómo hacer para solucionar esto… pero mientras el Maestro Fu mantenga el anillo de Chat en su poder… vamos a estar un poco a salvo.

—Ese anillo corresponde que este en la mano de Adrien—ofreció una idea que era más o menos lo mismo que ofrecer una rama de laurel pidiendo paz. No es como si fuese a admitirlo.

—Si, pero ahora es un poco… difícil, como sabrás.

—Es solo un pensamiento, pero… ¿Y si le damos lo que quiere Hawk Moth? —continuo pese al rechazo.

—Use muchas veces esa táctica como para que vuelva a funcionar.

—Lo sé, pero… ¿Qué tal si lo haces?si, después de todo¿Que tanto Adrien estaba dispuesto a ser akumatizado? Conmigo, y estoy muy segura que, si preguntas, fue bastante… por voluntad propia—declaró.

Marinette la miró, bah, miró hacia donde estaba ella.

—Una muy pequeña parte de mí quería hacerlo, porque la voz sonaba tentadora e irresistible—relató, recordando los hechos—; pero era porque estaba enojada, furiosa y tenía ganas de vengarme. Pero Adrien…

El rostro de Marinette se iluminó. Todavía seguía dudando de aquella idea de plan, pero la teoría que estaba postulando…

—Adrien no tiene motivos para estar enojado con nosotros.

—Hasta que entiendes.

Marinette no pudo evitar reírse por la reacción de Chloé.

—Pero qué hay de lo que siente por su padre.

—Que eso lo arregle con su padre. Adrien no aceptaría pelear con nosotros por qué sí. Y aún con una buena razón, él va a priorizar lo que es correcto sobre lo que quiere.

¿Qué tan segura estaba de eso? Marinette se detuvo a admirar la seguridad con la que hablaba de Adrien.

—Suenas muy segura de eso.

—Despegó ese chicle y me reprende cada vez que hago algo egoísta ¿En serio vas a dudar de él?

Marinette no pudo más que reír.


	14. Planning a Good Plan

**Planning a Good Plan.**

Los primeros días no hubo ninguna actividad por parte de Chat Blanc. Esto no hacía más que preocupar aún más a Marinette, por lo que podía significar. No podía evitar preguntarse cómo estaría Adrien, que le estaría haciendo Gabriel, si es que este le estaba haciendo algo. Lo dicho por Chloé le dio bastante material para pensar como estarían las cosas del otro lado y si bien con eso podía trazar algún que otro plan, también le daba noches sin sueño donde los peores pensamientos tomaban el mando.

Su relación con Chloé no mejoro ni empeoró más con esa discusión y posterior charla, pero al menos había compañerismo por la situación actual. Alya lea traía información todos los días de lo que iba sucediendo en el colegio y en el mundo exterior, ya que ninguna de las dos se atrevían a salir a menos que fuese necesario.

No llegaron a acostumbrarse a esos días cuando Chat Blanc empezó a hacer sus apariciones en público… llamando la atención y pidiendo a gritos por Ladybug, quien aún permanecía incapaz de transformarse.

—Hasta que no arregles los asuntos de tu interior, no podrás transformarte.—había dicho Maestro Fu ofreciéndole una taza de té. Le sugirió que pruebe con meditación y ella lo tomó al pie de la letra. Pero dado que nunca realizó meditación, encontraba dificultoso hacer lo aconsejado.

Carapace y Renna Rouge fueron los que salían a hacerle frente, tanto a él como a las cámaras de los siempre inoportunos reporteros.

—No es Chat Noir!—a diario había una o dos noticias que repetían ese metraje o lo intercalaban con uno igual, pero de Carapace.

Marinette se sentaba a ver aquellos episodios, veía el dúo que estaban haciendo aquellos dos contra Chat y había algo en su interior que se revolucionaba. En un principio no supo que era, pero después…

—Se manejan como Chat y yo...—le comentó a Tikki—. Tienen la misma… ¿Dinámica?

Su compañera miró la pantalla y observo los movimientos, observo la sincronización y seguridad. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Creo que Chat también lo notó—no tardó en señalar ella.

Cuando las cámaras enfocaban a Chat Blanc, había pequeños segundos donde lo veía hacer una mueca parecida al dolor y a la tristeza. Y entonces…

También empezó a notar como había momentos en los que, teniendo el espacio y el tiempo, tardaba los segundos suficientes para que uno u otra le hicieran llegar el golpe. Una chispa de esperanza apareció.

Quizás Chloé no estaba errada después de todo.

* * *

 

Oscuridad. Eso era todo lo que veía. Oscuridad y una voz lejana que le decía lo que tenía que hacer. Y los hilos que lo movían cuando se negaba, que era la mayoría del tiempo. Como Hawk Moth, su padre no le hablaba y como Gabriel, tampoco. Solo había ordenes y cada vez que se resistía, era peor porque lo terminaba haciendo igual pero sintiendo un gran dolor recorrerle el cuerpo por intentar oponerse.

Cuando lo dejaba solo, las pocas veces, cuando no lo obligaba a hacer lo que no quería, se la pasaba escondido. La fábrica que encontró en un primer lugar para refugiar a Marinette era un buen lugar ahora también. Se quedaba quieto ahí, en la oscuridad, esperando a que nadie fuera allí, confiaba en la inteligencia de sus compañeros para eso y sabía que no iban a hacer nada tan estúpido como acercarse ahí. Era un lugar comprometido ahora y a él le venía bien para estar solo y no poner en peligro a nadie

Al final, de tanto insistir y rebelarse, terminaba por cansarse y dejaba que Hawk Moth… no, dejaba que su padre hiciese lo que quisiese. No era él el que levantaba la mano contra Renna Rouge y Carapace, no era él el que hablaba para incentivarlos a la pelea, no era él el que los perseguía hasta el cansancio de ellos. Ese era su padre, desesperándose cada vez un poco más por conseguir los Miraculous.

Quiso hablar con él, su padre quiso explicarle por qué hacía lo que hacía. Quien poseyera los Miraculous de la Creación y de la Destrucción, tendría las habilidades de un Dios y que, con eso, podría traer a su madre de regreso. Y la idea lo tentó, no iba a mentir. Aún no sabía qué había pasado con ella, eso no se lo dijo.

Lamentaba lo sucedido. Lamentaba lo que había hecho, pero seguía pensando que hubiese sido peor si Marinette o cualquiera lo hubiesen acompañado. Solo esperaba que ellos pudiesen resolverlo, que pudiesen perdonarlo.

* * *

 

—¿Y crees que vaya a funcionar?—Renna Rouge le preguntó.

—No lo sé— Marinette confesó—. Pero vale la pena el intento. Creo que Queen Bee puede tener razón en sus palabras y en su idea, así que… solo será cuestión de intentarlo.

—¿Y que crees que pasará cuando le demos el anillo y tus pendientes?

—Quedará en manos de Adrien—suspiró Marinette—. Si el falla…

—Él no va a fallar—Queen Bee intercedió.

—Desconocemos el poder que Hawk… que Gabriel tiene sobre él

—Entonces, vamos a arriesgarnos en iniciar un enfrentamiento con él, sin saber si el plan pueda funcionar o no—resumió Carapace—. ¿Permiso para decir que es demasiado arriesgado? Es decir, ustedes porque no lo vieron y porque mi escudo evita los mayores ataques, pero… tiene mucha fuerza. Demasiada.

—¿Más que Chat Noir?

—Nunca pelee contra él en serio—se encogió de hombros.

Marinette suspiró.

—Es lo único que tenemos, si tienen alguna idea más que crean que puede servir… estoy dispuesta a escuchar.

—Woah, esto es nuevo —Queen Bee sonrió.

—Oh, cállate.

Rena Rouge y Carapace las dejaron ser un poco antes de llamar al orden y recordarles qué era lo importante en todo el asunto.

—Bien, pero la estrategia de pelea la dictaremos nosotros—Rena Rouge se impuso—, dado que ya tenemos experiencia lidiando con él.

—También te aconsejaría que no estes cerca cuando eso ocurra—acotó Carapace mirando a Marinette.

—¿No creen que mi… poder pueda servir?

—Sí, será de utilidad, si puedes transformarte—intentó decirlo con el mejor tono y de la mejor forma posible—. Aunque van a sospechar, también, si estas transformada y a la vista. Pero me gusta pensar que eso ultimo lo sabes.

—Lo siento, Mari—pronunció Rena.

Marinette suspiró, con pesadez.

—No, esta bien. Es la verdad después de todo—dijo ella—. Hagamos esto: pongan una fecha limite e intentaré acoplarme. los falsos Miraculous ya están, así que no debería de haber problema por ese lado. Si no consigo transformarme en Ladybug para entonces, lo harán sin mí.

* * *

 

Su cuerpo se le hacía una marioneta ya, por más que a él le doliera o se entumeciese, seguía usándolo.

La pelea que estaba viendo parecía una más de las que ya estaba acostumbrado. Carapace y Rena Rouge solo buscaban contenerlo en vez de enfrentarlo realmente y él sabía que estaban midiendo la fuerza, mientras que Gabriel estaba obligandolo a dar el todo por el todo.

No parecía que iba a ser distinto esta vez, hasta que tuvo que esquivar un trompo amarillo y negro. Eso pareció despertarlo un poco. Sabía que significaba que Queen Bee estaría cerca. Con el poco control que tenía de su cuerpo, se tensó y pudo sentir a su padre sonreír.

_"Chloé Bourgeois"_

El miedo recorrió la mente de Adrien. Sabía quien era, su padre acababa de saber quién Queen Bee porque él sabía quien era. Tuvo miedo por primera vez en varios días. El mismo miedo que tuvo cuando su padre lo transformó en eso que era ahora. Vio como Gabriel lo hacía moverse, lo hacía perseguir a Chloé por los Campos Eliseos para hacerle daño, para reclamar su Miraculous y exigir el de Chat y Ladybug a cambio.

Lo sentía, sabía que si llegaba a alcanzarla, le haria daño. Y en serio.

Le daba pánico saber eso, saber las intenciones de su padre. Quería disparar más su odio, por lo que entendía, quería generarle más emociones negativas para poder controlarlo mejor. Entenderlo y saber que no podia hacer nada...

No.

Definitivamente, no.

Tensó su cuerpo e hizo fuerza para detenerse, para no avanzar. Para no hacerle daño.

Chloé era su amiga.

La conocía desde que eran niños, desde antes de aprender a hablar. ¿Como podía...? Su padre mismo la sostuvo en brazos y ahora pretendía ir contra ella solo para controlarlo más.

Definitivamente no.

* * *

 

Queen Bee trastabilló y cayó al suelo, cerró los ojos, con miedo puro porque entendía que iba en serio, entendia que no era un juego y el daño que pretendía hacerle era real. Por su cabeza pasó el recuerdo de todas las veces que Ladybug habló del Dr. Revelio y el golpe que recibió.

Sin embargo, el golpe no llegó. Abrió los ojos y se dio vuelta. Chat Blanc estaba ahí, con el rostro contraído por el dolor, haciendo uso de toda su voluntad para no pegarle.

Ella no perdió tiempo, se puso de pie y a una distancia prudencial.

—Adrien—murmuró

Rena Rouge tiró de ella y la alejó, dando inicio a la retirada.

—No lo hagas esperar—le recomendó mientras la llevaba contra su voluntad—. El esfuerzo que hace es demasiado.

—¿Lo viste antes?¿Y no dijiste nada?

Rena le dedicó una mirada de reojo.

—¿Cómo explicarles a ustedes dos eso sin que salten como leche hervida?—inquirió.

—¡Con esto…!

Aterrizaron a varias cuadras, lejos de la avenida principal, Carapace encontró un callejón y los tres se pegaron contra la pared.

—No sabemos cuánto tiempo puede estar así—Carapace intentó elaborar un poco más—. Por lo general, después de hacerlo, pierde control absoluto y la pelea se vuelve peor.

—Entonces, aún cuando parece que no está haciendo uso de sí…¿lo está haciendo?—los dos asintieron.

—No niego que la idea del plan sea buena, pero hay que hacerle entender que es una trampa, sin que Hawk Moth sepa que lo es—suspiró Rena Rouge—. Hay que hacerle entender que tiene que dejar que cargue contra nosotros sin que él intente detenerse, para que pueda usar toda su energía en el momento que necesitamos que lo haga.

Queen Bee guardó silencio.

—Hay que decirle esto a Ladybug—resolvió.

—¿Aún con la posibilidad de que eso pueda meterse entre ella y su intento de recuperar su transformación?—questionó Rena Rouge

—O puede darle la determinación que necesita para hacerlo—ofreció Carapace—. O puede a hacerlo sin esa información. Que, honestamente, sería lo ideal antes de arriesgarse a que no lo haga. La vamos a necesitar cuando peleemos contra él.


	15. Whatever It Takes

**Whatever It Takes.**

—Tikki,  _spots on!_

La transformación sucedía, se completaba y… a los segundos se deshacía. Chloé lo vio varias veces en lo que iba en la semana. Veía a Marinette frustrarse con ella misma y patear el piso, la veía ahogar gritos y, finalmente, la veía esconder el llanto de frustración.

—¿Así pasó cuando llamaste a Carapace la última vez?

—Fue la primera vez, si.

Chloé guardó silencio. Tikki la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Tienes alguna idea?—Marinette miró a Tikki mientras ella se dirigía a Chloé.

Muy posiblemente, pasar tanto tiempo juntas en contra de su voluntad ayudaba a que se volviesen mas eficientes en el trabajo en equipo. Obsesionarse con traer a Adrien de regreso con tal de no pensar que quien tenían al lado era una de las personas menos gratas en la historia del mundo mundial, sacaba lo mejor de ambas.

Solo esperaban que eso les pudiese jugar a su favor.

* * *

 

Primero el  _silbido_  del viento, anunciando una fuerte tormenta de nieve.

Después escuchó las primeras pisadas, sintió tanta curiosidad como miedo. Pudo sentir, también, como le decían que se moviera a investigar y como su cuerpo le decía que lo hiciera. Se movió con cautela, esperando a que fuese solo merodeadores.

No lo fueron.

Las cuatro figuras que veía ahí las reconocía muy bien. Era la primera vez que veía a su lady desde que ocurrió aquello. Fue lo suficientemente cauto como para reservarse los pensamientos que mezclaban una identidad con otra. No volvería a cometer el mismo error que cometió con Chloe, no volvería a exponer a nadie así.

Sintió como Hawk Moth sonreía y sospechaba de entrada una trampa. Era obvio que era una trampa. Él mismo lo veía y lo sabía, era una cosa de manual de ellos. Nunca irían hasta allí si no. Su problema y su desesperación inicial en todo eso era no delatar el plan en cuanto se diera cuenta de qué iba y poder ayudar de cualquier modo que estuviese a su alcance. Haciendo uso de lo que le quedase de su fuerza de voluntad si era necesario. Hasta dejaría la vida.

El tema estaba en que tenía que averiguar qué necesitaban de él. Si es que necesitaban algo y poder ayudar sin advertirle a Hawk Moth.

Se mentalizó cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo, buscando estar tranquilo de alguna manera, de pensar antes de actuar de… ser más Ladybug que él en ese momento.

Oyó la propia risa de su padre en el fondo de su cabeza y la idea de seguridad de que él iba a ganar apareció frente o dentro de él.

**No conseguirás los Miraculous. Ellos nunca te los darán.**

_Ya veremos._

**No te lo permitiré. No dejaré que los consigas.**

_¿Aún aunque eso signifique perder a tu madre para siempre?_

**…**

_Adrien, deja de mentirte. Ya no eres un niño. Deja de estar en mi contra y ayudame. Cuando tu madre este de vuelta con nosotros, te arrepentirás de no haberlo hecho antes._

**…**

_Oh, ¿no dirás nada? Pues bien, no lo hagas. Mientras no interfieras._

**No.**

_¿Te sientes rebelde? Bien, intentalo. Intentalo._

**…**

_No creas que porque seas mi hijo tendré misericordia._

**No, ya lo has dejado bastante claro esta última semana.**

_Hmn. Cuando consiga los Miraculous, te convenceré de lo contrario._

Una sacudida lo hizo concentrarse en el presente y en la realidad, y no en aquellas conversaciones con su padre. Carapace parecía golpearlo con bastante fuerza en la cara.

Qué descaro, le dolería cuando recuperase su cuerpo. (Si es que lo recuperaba{pero él era más positivo que otra cosa...}), pero ignoraba qué había hecho él para eso. Recién cuando soltó lo que estaba sosteniendo, se dio cuenta.

Ah, Rena Rouge.

Tenía que ser más atento para la próxima vez.

Las escenas de pelea se volvían borrosas para él porque no podía ver su entorno con sus propios ojos, sino como si estuviera dentro de éstos, viendolo de muy lejos y bastante relantecido. El sonido llegaba bien, pero las imagenes…

—¡Para  **YA**!— la voz de Ladybug sonaba clara en algún punto lejano y cercano a la vez—. ¡Deja de lastimarlos! ¡Deja de hacerles daño! ¡Libera a Adrien y te daré los Miraculous!

—Todos—respondió su voz que no era su voz.

Y sus dedos se crisparon a la vez que se tensaron. No… ¿Tan mal iba la pelea? No tuvo que haberle prestado atención a su padre. No tuvo que haberse dejado llevar por él ¿quizas ese era el plan de contención de su padre para retenerlo a él de participar a favor de sus amigos?

**No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.**

No podía permitirlo.

No debía permitirlo.

Era para lo que estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse después de todo lo que hizo.

—Te daré mi Miraculous y el de Adrien; lo liberas a él, y te doy los otros tres—propuso entonces.

Ese era el peor negocio de la historia mundialmente conocida. Una pequeña parte de él se alegraba porque veía esperanza. Su padre creía que era el manotazo de ahogado.

—¿Tanto deseas este cuerpo que alguna vez le perteneció a la mente de mi hijo?

—Adrien no merece estar así ¡Dejalo ir!

Se respiró tensión, se respiró miedo. Adrien se revolvía en el interior de su mente, para placer de su padre.

**No, no soy tan importante. No, lo seré nunca. No en comparación de nuestros Miraculous.**

Pero Gabriel sonreía. Gabriel disfrutaba.

—No hay mucha diferencia...—comentó con su voz—… entre nosotros.

**No, ella nunca será como tú.**

—Esta dispuesta a dar todo por ti; me pregunto si será la sangre de tu madre en tus venas. En otras circunstancias, quizás…

**No te atrevas a pensarlo. No hay parecido entre Ladybug y tú. Ella nunca sería egoísta.**

—Y sin embargo lo está siendo.

**No. No te dejaré, no te permitiré que lo hagas. No dejaré que ganes. Por más que eso signifique que madre nunca…**

**No, ni aunque lo consigas.**

**Puedo sentir lo que piensas hacer, puedo leerte también.**

**Y no voy a dejar que toques ni un solo cabello de ella.**

**No dejaré que sigas lastimando a mis amigos.**

**No dejaré que sigas corrompiendo la memoria de mi madre.**

**No te dejaré**

* * *

 

Rena Rouge se incorporó tosiendo, mientras veía como Ladybug comenzaba a negociar con Chat Blanc. Carapace la tomó de un brazo y dio un salto hacia atrás con ella, escondiéndose detrás de una media pared, a espaldas de Chat Blanc. No muy lejos de ellos e igual de escondida, estaba Queen Bee quien los miró a espera de una señal. Carapace consultó con Rena y ella negó mientras se componía.

—No hay mucha diferencia...—dijo Chat Blanc mientras daba un paso hacia Ladybug—… entre nosotros.

Ladybug se mantuvo en su lugar firme y con mirada desafiante.

—No me compares—replicó ella—. Nunca seré una basura como tú.

Chat Blanc rió y dio otro paso más.

—Llama al resto de tus amigos a la vista—Ordenó, al principio Ladybug mantenía la mirada con Chat y no se movía

Queen Bee miró a Rena y está asintió. El trompo de Queen Bee se movió y flotó a la altura de su cabeza.

— _Trixx, Transformez-moi_

No hubo un cambio significativo en su apariencia, pero de su espalda, sacó una flauta anaranjada y a penas tocó una corta melodía. Clones de Carapace, Rena Rouge y Queen Bee aparecieron. Y recién ahí, la Rena Rouge que estaba con Carapace, escondidos, se puso de pie y agitó los brazos, para darle una señal a Ladybug. Fue entonces que ella chasqueó los dedos y los clones se acercaron con naturalidad, ubicándose detrás de ella con la misma actitud desafiante.

—Libera a Adrien —demandó de nuevo.

Chat Blanc rió, divertido y se encogió de hombros ante el pedido.

—¿Escuchaste eso Adrien? Está dispuesta a dar todo por ti; me pregunto si será la sangre de tu madre en tus venas.

La Rena Rouge que se escondía con Carapace en detrás de la media pared le hizo un gesto a su compañero para que avanzaran. Este se negó, todavía faltaba algo.

El rostro desafiante mutó por uno de ira mientras lo escuchaba hablar, completamente ignorante de que aquellas palabras no eran del todo para ella.

Chat Blanc rió.

—Bien, de acuerdo. Acepto tu oferta—accedió dando un paso más y quedando a muy corta distancia. Sonrió con especial arrogancia y no pareció dirigirse a Ladybug, sino a otra persona—. Y sin embargo, lo está haciendo.

—Primero los Miraculous del gato y de la mariquita; nos devuelves a Adrien y te damos lo otros tres—el Carapace que estaba detrás de la media pared tomó a Rena Rouge y avanzó a pasos agigantados, pero silenciosos.

—Sí, como milady desee—hizo una reverencia sin sacar los ojos de ella.

Ladybug hizo una expresión particular de asco. Abrió su yo-yo y de él extrajo un anillo blanco. Tan absorto se encontraba Chat Blanc en el miraculous de la destrucción, que no percibió la luz rosada-roja que brilló a sus espaldas. Intentó estirar su mano al Miraculous, pero no pudo hacerlo. Levantó la vista a Ladybug que, ahora, lo miraba con intriga.

—Vamos, que no tengo todo el día. _Faux Chaton_ —apuró.

Chat Blanc intentó moverse de nuevo, pero no podía. Hizo una mueca de odio e impotencia mientras seguía intentando. Sintió, una mano sobre su hombro.

—No más maldades, para ti,  _mon chaton_  — los clones se desvanecieron. La apariencia de Ladybug que estaba frente a él, cambió a Queen Bee.

Una luz blanca salió de la mano de la verdadera Ladybug al estar en contacto con el cuerpo de Chat Blanc.

* * *

~~_Momentos Antes._ ~~

Rena Rouge soltó a Marinette en cuanto aterrizaron en el tejado en el edificio vecino. Ella caminó a paso trémulo hasta la cornisa que daba a la fabrica abandonada. El miedo la invadía pero estaba determinada a darle fin a todo eso de una vez por todas.

—Repasemos una vez más —pidió. Rena Rouge se lo concedió.

—Uso Mirage para transformar a Queen Bee en Ladybug, a tí en mí; a mí… en Queen Bee—comenzó Rena Rouge

—No te preocupes, a mi tampoco me gustará ser tú—acotó Queen Bee—. Capace y yo mantendremos distraido a Chat Blanc mientras ustedes dos fingen pelear y cuando la situación parezca que se nos va de las manos, empezaré a negociar.

—¿Podrás con eso?

—Oh, Rena… cuando quiero algo, lo consigo. Siempre.

Carapace puso los ojos en blanco.

—Cuando eso pase, me esconderé con Marinette hasta que digas la clave.

—Miraculous del gato y de la mariquita

—Bien. En ese momento, Carapace me llevará hasta detrás de Chat… me transformo y…

Marinette respiró, dubitativa.

—Funcionará—aseguró Rena Rouge—. El Maestro Fu dijo que podías usar tu poder sin tu yo-yo. Solo ten confianza.

La chica asintió, trémula.

—Sí… eso espero —acotó—. ¿Tienes los Miraculous falsos?

Queen Bee asintió. Bien, ya no quedaba nada más para retrasar la situación

—¿Están listos? —Preguntó volviéndose a sus compañeros, estos asintieron.

Rena no espero más, convocó Mirage y tocó una nota aguda, similar a un silbido. Al instante, ella adquirió la apariencia de Queen Bee; Queen Bee, de Ladybug; Marinette, de Rena Rouge. Y la original Rena Rouge se destransformó, sin cambiar de apariencia..

Carapace y ahora Ladybug ayudaron a las otras dos a bajar y caminaron sin prisa hasta la entrada lateral de la fábrica para comenzar con el plan.

Si Adrien seguía ahí, como Queen Bee clamaba, los ayudaría. Sino, tendrían que ser increiblemente rápidos y esperar a que todo funcionara bien.

Y no sabía que le daba más miedo.

* * *

 

No sabía cuánto iba a resistir su transformación pero, tal como dijo Maestro Fu, podía purificar un akumatizado. Haya o no un akuma.

Pero dolía… dolía como no se imaginaban. Tiro su cabeza para atrás y gritó con los ojos cerrados. Sentía que su garganta vibraba de lo que estaba gritando. El dolor era demasiado como para soportarlo sin hacerlo. Hizo uso de toda la fuerza de su propia voluntad para no mover la mano.

Habían puesto tanto esfuerzo en ello, tanta dedicación, que no iban a aceptar un fallo por respuesta a todo eso. No podían aceptarlo.

...

Lo próximo de lo que fue consciente es estar en una cama muy mullida con una almohada demasiado finita. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, desde sus huesos hasta el último pelo de su abundante cabellera. No podía moverse, el sonido le llegaba a ella muy apagado, como si estuviese dentro de una burbuja. Las figuras que se presentaban cerca de ella eran demasiado borrosas como para que pudiese distinguirlas más allá de los colores. Quiso mover su cabeza para un costado y sintió que todo dio dos vueltas y media. Tuvo arcadas que derivaron en una tos compulsiva que hasta que no la sentaron y le dieron a beber pequeños sorbos de algo que parecía agua, no paró.

Después de eso, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, sintió que estaba entre algodones. Que si bien su cuerpo no dolía tanto, lo sentía dormido y cansado. Ahora al menos podía ver el techo alto de lo que parecía ese gimnasio asiático del Maestro Fu, podía escuchar el silencio y entre él, una respiración suave. Al mover la cabeza para ambos lados, no vio a nadie y se animó a sentarse en lo que sabía que era el futón en el que posiblemente durmió los días que estuvo escondiéndose de Chat… Blanc. Se sintió un poco mareada por el movimiento, pero al tener mejor rango de visión, pudo llegar a visualizar entre la oscuridad, un cuerpo durmiendo en otro futón a algunos metros de los pies del suyo. Creyó distinguir una cabellera rubia y fue suficiente para volver a acostarse a dormir.

La tercera vez, fue porque había voces, había un llanto. Al abrir los ojos, sentarse, discretamente, pudo ver dos figuras a través de un biombo que no vio antes. Una abrazaba a otra y lloraba desconsolada, mientras que la otra abrazaba a la primera dandole palmadas suaves y alguna que otra caricia.

—Estoy bien, Chloé, ya estoy bien—le llegaba el murmullo.

—Pude haberte perdido, para siempre. Eres lo más preciado que tengo y no… tienes que confiar más… tienes que hablar más… esto se podría haber evitado. Todo se podía haber evitado.

Tan… ruidosa como siempre. Aún así, le pareció demasiado intimo como para estar ahí, fingiendo dormir. Buscó a Tikki con la mirada, y la encontró acurrucada cerca de su cabeza, durmiendo ajena a ella. Se levantó, tomó la primera campera que vio, dejó a su kwami en uno de los bolsillos y salió sigilosa. Al sentir el frío de las baldosas del pasillo, se dio cuenta que se dejó el calzado dentro. Pero era mejor esperar ahí fuera que dentro.

No esperó demasiado. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Chloè dio un par de pasos antes de darse cuenta que estaba ahí. Se estremeció porque, claramente, no la esperaba

—Pensé que estabas dormida.

—Tus llantos me despertaron—Chloé frunció el ceño—. No en el mal sentido; quería darles privacidad.

—Oh.

Nunca escuchó las gracias. Tampoco esperaba recibirlas de ella.

—Sigue despierto, por si quieres hablar con él.

Chloé se despidió de ella y Marinette no esperó a verla irse para entrar.

* * *

 

Escuchó las pisadas correr y por un momento, pensó que era Chloé que se olvidó algo. No esperó ver a Marinette, tambaleante por el esfuerzo de estar de pie. Todo se acumuló en un segundo: las emociones: la culpa, la preocupación, el miedo de poder haberse perdido, la angustia; el tiempo sin verse, sin hablarse, el tiempo que pasaron preocupados por el otro. Las emociones se les juntaron en sus bocas y no podían hablar. No podían decirse todo lo que querían decirse porque era demasiado.

Se miraron con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, contenidos por la emoción y sin saber que hacer por varios segundos.

Cuando las piernas le empezaron a fallar, Marinette no encontró otra solución que acercarse más, pisar el futón y arrodillarse a su lado. No tardaron en abrazarse, sus cuerpos hicieron un ruido sordo al chocarse por culpa del envión.

Y durante los primeros minutos, solo sus llantos, copiosos y llenos de hipidos y palabras a medio decirse, inundaron la habitación.


	16. At Your Side.

**At Your Side.**

La oscuridad de la habitación era casi absoluta, había solo una lámpara de luz cálida, muy pequeña, a un costado del futon de Adrien. Marinette estaba saliendo, sobre las frazadas, boca arriba y mirando a su derecha. Su brazo estaba flexionado contra su cuerpo y los dedos de sus manos estaban entrelazados con los de Adrien. Él estaba sobre su costado izquierdo, tapado hasta los hombros y, aparte de su cabeza, salía también la mano que sostenía la de Marinette.

Ya pasaron la etapa del llanto y la necesidad de estar cuerpo a cuerpo. Sus cuerpos estaban demasiado cansados, por el esfuerzo vivido hacia… bueno no sabían cuánto ellos.

Sus ojos estaban clavados en el otro hinchados y rojos. Tenían tanto por decirse y no sabían cómo empezar o por donde. Demasiados sentimientos atorados en la garganta que no los dejaban hablar. Entonces, dejaban que el tiempo pasara. El tiempo que necesitarán hasta que pudiesen encontrar voz a sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué?— fue lo que Marinette pudo articular a decir después de mucho tiempo.

Adrien alargó su mano libre hasta acariciar su rostro.

—Tenia miedo. No quería que fuese él, pero la evidencia…

—¿Cuál?

—Las ausencias, el símbolo de la mariposa en la puerta de casa… el trato. La forma de interesarse por Chat y Ladybug… demasiados detalles que solos no tenían sentido—hablaba en voz muy baja, en la que casi su voz no se notaba, pero se entendía lo que decia—. El libro, el pasaje, la habitación secreta…

Silencio, él acomodó los cabellos sueltos detrás de su oreja.

—Realmente no quería… pero fue demasiado. Debí haber parado, debí haberlo pensado mejor…

—Yo debí haberte parado, evitar que te fueses solo. Obligarte a compartir. A hablar—susurro ella—. Tuve que haberte acompañado mejor.

—No lo podías haber sabido, yo tenía que habertelo compartido.

—Si, pero está en tu naturaleza guardarte cosas, a menos que tengan que ver con uno; Adrien, no ibas a decírmelo...—señalo ella, restándole importancia al asunto—. Eso ya lo sabía de antes. No vas a cambiar de un día para el otro. Ya era mucho que buscaras mi ayuda sin decirme de qué se trataba.

Él asintió y una lágrima cayó por su rostro cuando parpadeó. Era muy cierto como para negarlo y demasiado doloroso como para aceptarlo.

—¿Cómo es que…?—ni bien entendió hacia donde iba la pregunta (y lo hizo por el tono roto de su voz y el ruido de voz estrangulada), Marinette se movió hacia él, pegando su frente con la de él, aplastando sus propias manos.

—No lo digas. No termines esa pregunta—pidió. Adrien calló de inmediato—. Sos la persona más dulce, tierna y amable del mundo, que tuvo una de las peores desgracias y tiene un pesimo padre. No sos malo, no sos menos que nadie.

Era algo que sabía, que entendía, por todo el tiempo que llevaba mirándolo, hablándole, escuchándolo y viéndolo actuar; compartiendo tiempo con él, conociéndolo. Se veía en cómo la trataba, se veía en cómo la cuidaba; se veía en la dinámica que tenía con él, donde se ponía en la línea de fuego para recibir el golpe él y no ella.

Lo sabía

Lo entendía

Y no lo aceptaba.

Deseaba que él se viera un poco mejor, que descubriese lo grandioso que era, lo querido que era. No solo por ella, sino por sus amigos, por sus compañeros de clases, por quienes lo rodeaban.

—Sos una de las personas que más amo—confesó ella—. Me parte el alma verte mal y sé que no puedo hacer mucho, que depende de vos. Por eso intento estar ahí, para vos; solo que no estuve de la manera que necesitabas. Voy a intentar estar ahí,de mejor manera, pero para que esto no vuelva a pasar…

Adrien asintió, interrunpiendola para abrazarla. Sabía que era la conversación que iba a tener, no era la que queria, pero quizás era lo que necesitaba.

No había un solo culpable ahí, más allá del acto inefable que hizo su padre. Todo eso se pudo haber evitado, todo. Pero ninguno de los dos supo en su momento, o a tiempo. Sino cuando fue demasiado tarde.

Marinette volvió a escuchar sus sollozos y no tardó en acomodarse para abrazarlo mejor, para consolarlo.

* * *

 

—¿Cómo fue…?—no quería terminar la pregunta.

—Veía todo, lo sentía; pero no era mío. No era yo, y al mismo tiempo sí. Era como una película donde no me podía mover o hablar. Pensar era malo, porque él lo sentía, lo controlaba. Así supo que Chloé…

—¿Y esas veces que…?

—Me dolía hacerlo. Me cansaba. Después no tenía fuerzas para pelearle, para imponerme y ayudarlos.

—Pero lo hiciste.

—Porque sabía que si venían a buscarme era para eso. Estuve atento, estuve callado. Al menos, lo que pude.

—… Hiciste bien.

—Podia haberlo hecho mejor.

* * *

 

—No podía transformarme… no podía mantener la transformación.

—¿Por eso no aparecías?

—Si.

—Pero…

—Me transformé cuando Chloé ofreció la copia del Miraculous.

—¿Era una copia?

—Si.

—Lo hiciste vos.

Ella sonrió.

—Puede ser.

* * *

 

Besarse fue lo más antinatural que hicieron en la soledad y situación que estaban. Eran besos torpes, cansados y mojados por las lágrimas.

O eran secos por la falta de hidratación.

Y no tenían fuerzas para ir a buscar. No querían moverse.

Cuando las manos que se entrelazaban sé entumecieron, no se separaron porque ni siquiera veían el sentido de recuperar la movilidad normal.

* * *

 

—Creo que no podía transformarme porque estaba enojada.

—¿Enojada?

—Por primera vez quería destruir todo lo que estaba a mí alrededor. No parar hasta encontrarte y recuperarte.

—No suena muy… Creacionista que digamos.

—No creo que esa palabra…

—Lo sé, pero no encuentro la palabra que corresponde.

Ella sonrió. Él también

—Podrias haber usado mi Miraculous.

—No, ese anillo corresponde que este en tu mano. No en la mía.

—Exagerada.

* * *

 

La mañana los sorprendió dormidos, abrazados pese a que uno estaba tapado y la otra no. Maestro Fu los contempló sin decir nada.

Se le antojaban muy jóvenes para tamaña tarea. Siempre le pareció así, pero su instinto no mentía y daba en el blanco. Si le decía que eran ellos, es porque tenían que serlo. Porque serían los verdaderos portadores. Los elegidos de esta época. De esta generación.

Y eso, significaba demasiada carga para almas tan verdes. Ah, pero aprenderían.

Los dejó ser y se concentró a lo que iba; preparó el té y calentó un desayuno pesado para los dos chicos que difícilmente almorzaron el día anterior. Prendió las lámparas, preparó la música, dispuso de la mesa y cuando estaba terminando, Marinette fue la que apareció a través del biombo. Roja como un tomate porque durmió al lado de un hombre y cómo podía eso malentenderse.

—Bbuenos días.

—Buenos días, Marinette. Veo que te sientes mejor.

—Ssí.

—Ve a cambiarte, tus compañeros llegaran en breve.

—Oh…¿Por qué?

—Creo preciso hablar

—Oh.

—Despierta a Adrien, también. El desayuno se enfriara.

No tardó en hacer lo solicitado, y además aprovechó para darse una ducha. El agua le pareció mágica al cansancio de su cuerpo, que no se iba. Al salir, se encontró con un Adrien igual de avergonzado que ella por la cotideanidad de la situación, y a la vez, ajena. Comieron los dos, en silencio, recordando lo que era tener hambre.

Maestro Fu solo los observó y esperó.

A las nueve y media, llegó Rena Rouge. Nueve y cuarenta, Carapace. A las Diez, Queen Bee.

—Tarde—condenó Rena Rouge

—¿Que tarde, si se acordó a las diez? Solo fui puntual.

—Uhm… para que estamos… todos… aquí?

Las miradas fueron directo hacia el Guardián de los Miraculous.

—No puede repetirse lo que ocurrió. Tantas cosas que podrían haber salido mal, tantas; que no son conscientes de la suerte que tuvieron—comenzó—. Afortunadamente, algo de sentido y sensatez poseen. Todos ustedes, al menos tienen eso.

Sobre la mesa, colocó una caja negra con detalles rojos y la estiró hacia Adrien.

—Has sabido, pese a todos tus problemas, cuáles eran las prioridades. Eso es comendable y, por ello, mereces seguir siendo el portador del Miraculous del gato.

Adrien abrió los ojos con sorpresa; ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de perder a Plagg y su estatus como Chat Noir.

—Debes confiar más en ti, en tus compañeros. Ellos no van juzgarte por quién es tu padre, sino por quién sos y lo que haces—prosiguió Maestro Fu—. Todos ellos estaban dispuestos a salvarte, como dé lugar. No había lugar para el fracaso, para ninguno de ellos.

Los ojos de Adrien se empañaron un poco y enseguida, tenía a Marinette de un lado, sosteniendole la mano, a Queen Bee del otro, ofreciéndole un pañuelo y a Carapace y Rena Rouge sonriéndole con simpatía por la distancia que había. Eso no hizo más que acentuar sus lágrimas.

Maestro Fu hizo un gesto para que tomara el Miraculous y el chico no tardó en hacerlo, abrir la caja y ponerse el anillo en el dedo que ya tenía una distintiva marca blanca. Plagg apareció de nuevo, bostezó y miró hacia todos lados.

—Eres un idiota—rezongo como saludo—. Mira que dejarme así, abandonarme a mí suerte. ¿Que tienes en la cabeza?

Contrariamente a lo esperado, Adrien está vez rió.

—A mí me da gusto verte de nuevo, Plagg

—¿Que gusto ni que gusto? ¿Sabes la cantidad de Camberbert que te costará esto?

Las risas surgieron solas.

* * *

 

Maestro Fu no dijo demasiado después de eso, los dejó a solas, donde los chicos se pusieron al día de lo sucedido el tiempo que estuvieron inconscientes.

Aún era demasiado pronto para hablar y decidir los temas delicados, por hoy, serían solo adolescentes con poderes y kwamis. Chicos que reían y eran, en cierta manera, libres. Dueños de sus propios destinos.

Cuando a la tarde abandonaron el lugar y partieron hacia distintos lugares, Adrien se quedó con Marinette, sin saber mucho a dónde ir.

—¿No pensarás ir a tu casa?

Adrien se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo mucho lugar a dónde ir—replicó.

Ella resopló, frustrada en un principio. Con convicción, lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró con ella.

—Vendras a casa—decidió entonces—. Mis padres no tendrán problemas en que te quedes esta noche.

—¿Tu casa?—una sarta de palabras inentendibles mientras la seguía—. ¿Estas… segura?¿No se enojaran? ¿No...eh…?

—Tonterias—resto importancia—. Ya te dije que ellos te adoran. Cómo Adrien y como Chat Noir.

Silencio hasta llegar a la esquina. Recién ahí, Marinette lo soltó. Se miraron y ella suspiró antes de hablar, como armándose de valor.

—Además, creo que es momento ideal para que les presente a mí novio. Los mantendrá entretenidos en vez de preocuparse por lo que estuvo pasando con Chat y… todo eso, y…

—Espera¿Tu novio?—el color lo invadía en las mejillas de nuevo.

Ella asintió, sin querer mirarlo, igual de roja que él.

—Es lo que eres… es lo que somos…¿Nno?

Silencio. Una risa

—¡Ey! ¿De que te ríes?


End file.
